Cambiare Tempus Futurum: Lapis Philosophorum
by Violette Laurent
Summary: Póki co krótkie, zainspirowane innymi z tej serii, opowiadanie w stylu "bohaterowie czytają", czyli jak zareagowaliby znani nam bohaterowie, gdyby mogli przeczytać o losach Harry'ego w na pozór niepozornej książce. Wiecie jak? Nie? Sprawdźcie.
1. List od przyjaciela

**Tytuł:** Cambiare Tempus Futurum

**Podtytuł:** Lapis Philosophorum

**Gatunek:** Humor, Rodzinne

**Beta:** Agrat bat Machlat

**Ostrzeżenia:** brak

**A/N:** To opowiadanie z serii bohaterowie czytają, w którym cała historia kręci się wokół Dumbledore'a, McGonagall, Syriusza, Remusa, Jamesa, Lily i Severusa. Miłego czytania życzę! :)

* * *

**PROLOG**

**LIST OD PRZYJACIELA**

Zapadał zmrok, kiedy drzwi do niewielkiego pomieszczenia, wyglądającego na gabinet, otworzyły się cicho i wszedł przez nie średniego wzrostu mężczyzna ubrany w srebrną, atłasową szatę, lśniącą złowieszczo w pomarańczowo-czerwonej poświacie promieni zachodzącego słońca, które wpadały do środka przez wielkie, łukowate okna w stylu gotyckim. Zaraz po nim próg pokoju przekroczyła o wiele mniejsza postać, niosąc w ramionach niezbyt grubą książkę, opakowaną w brązowy papier i owiniętą sznurkiem, którym przyciśnięta została luźno włożona karteczka.

— Jesteś pewien, że chcesz TO zrobić? Jeszcze nie mieliśmy okazji tego przetestować — spytała niższa postać, jednocześnie zasłaniając dłonią oczy przed uciążliwymi promieniami słońca, które ją oślepiały.

— Tak, jestem pewien. Chcę przynajmniej spróbować — odparł z nonszalancją mężczyzna, uśmiechając się delikatnie do swojej towarzyszki. — Skąd ten nagły strach?

— A jeżeli to naprawdę coś zmieni? — Głos kobiety delikatnie zadrżał podczas zadawania tego pytania.

Mężczyzna zamyślił się na chwilę, po czym stwierdził z niesamowitą pewnością siebie:

— Nic złego się nie stanie. Sama mówiłaś, że to niemożliwe.

— Wiem, że tak mówiłam, ale ryzyko... — zacięła się na chwilę. — Ryzyko jest po prostu zbyt wielkie!

— Ufam ci — zapewnił niespodziewanie mężczyzna, czym zaskarbił sobie całą uwagę przyjaciółki. — Poza tym, czy to nie ty ciągle powtarzasz, że nigdy się nie mylisz? — dodał ze śmiechem.

— Jedno to mówić, a drugie to faktycznie mieć rację. Fakty zawsze pozostają faktami i nic, nawet magia, tego nie zmieni, dlatego też niezależnie od tego, jaka jestem i co potrafię, mam świadomość tego, że także popełniam błędy, jak każdy przeciętny człowiek. A skoro tak, to mogę się równie dobrze mylić również i w tej sytuacji! — fuknęła rozeźlona, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że przyjaciel specjalnie ją prowokuje.

Mężczyzna westchnął ciężko, po czym znów się do niej uśmiechnął.

— Słuchaj — zaczął. — Pracowałaś nad tym wiele lat, przeprowadzając wszystkie możliwe obliczenia, symulacje i eksperymenty, więc zrozum: bliżej ideału już nie będziesz, dlatego pozwól mi chociaż to wypróbować.

Oboje przez chwilę patrzyli sobie stanowczo w oczy. Żadne z nich nie chciało odpuścić, co szczególnie dało się zauważyć w przypadku kobiety, która już po kilku minutach wpatrywania się w mężczyznę, nagle wciągnęła głęboko powietrze i przeszła do kontrataku.

— A co, jeżeli w wyniku jakiegoś nieprzewidzianego sprzężenia zwrotnego twoja magia oszaleje, przez co oberwiesz rykoszetem i stracisz swoje moce na zawsze!? — wykrzyknęła na jednym wdechu, po czym wstrzymała oddech, czekając na reakcję towarzysza.

Ten jednak jedynie wzruszył delikatnie ramionami.

— To wtedy wymyślisz sposób, jak mi ją przywrócić i po kłopocie.

— Chyba sobie żartujesz! — wrzasnęła dziko, nie mogąc uwierzyć, ze w ogóle brał pod uwagę taką możliwość.

Mężczyzna w odpowiedzi przywołał na twarz poważną minę.

— Powiedziałem przecież, że ci ufam — zadeklarował twardo.

— To za mało. To jest po prostu zbyt niebezpieczne.

— Beze mnie nigdy nie będziesz miała okazji w ogóle tego użyć, więc może z łaski swojej przestaniesz wreszcie narzekać i pozwolisz mi zaryzykować? — warknął, nagle tracąc panowanie nad sobą.

Odpowiedziała mu cisza. Westchnął ciężko.

— Daj mi to — polecił, wyciągając rękę po księgę.

Kobieta, pomimo chwilowego zawahania się, w końcu podała mu przedmiot.

— A teraz patrz — nakazał, podchodząc do marmurowego postumentu, stojącego obok ciemnego, mahoniowego biurka i stanął przed nim tak, by ostatnie promienie słońca oświetlały lśniące runy wykute w kamieniu.

Umieściwszy księgę wewnątrz run, uniósł nad nią obie dłonie, a następnie wypowiedział niesamowicie długą i dźwięczną inkantację w co najmniej trzech różnych językach, w wyniku czego wygrawerowane na jasnej płycie znaki zaczęły jaśnieć od gromadzącej się w nich magii, by na koniec wybuchnąć blaskiem, który rozświetlił całe pomieszczenie, przy okazji oślepiając nie tylko mężczyznę, ale także jego zaskoczoną takim obrotem wydarzeń towarzyszkę. Kobieta aż raptownie cofnęła się, co zaowocowało tym, że potknęła się o skraj dywanu i runęła na ziemię z ogromnym hukiem.

— Ałaaa! — wrzasnęła, po czym zaczęła pocierać swoje poobijane pośladki.

Przez moment nie było słychać nic poza jej stękaniem, które kilka chwil później zostało nagle zagłuszone przez głośny wrzask:

— UDAŁO SIĘ!

Uradowany mężczyzna wskazał ręką na posty postument, kompletnie nie przejmując się tym, że swoim nagłym wybuchem euforii nieomal nie doprowadził koleżanki do ataku serca. Zamiast tego mniej więcej co pięć sekund wymachiwał radośnie ramionami w kierunku cokołu, jakby nadal nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, że księga rzeczywiście zniknęła.

— Dobra! Dobra! Słyszę! — przerwała mu niezadowolonym tonem. — Nie krzycz! Przecież widzę, że jej nie ma — wyburczała rozeźlona, po czym spytała ironiczne. – Czy teraz wreszcie pomożesz mi wstać, czy może mam poczekać do jutra?

Zanim jednak udało jej się uzyskać odpowiedź na zadane pytanie, mężczyzna niespodziewanie upadł na ziemię, przez co kobieta szybko zapomniała o swoim bólu. Była tak zmartwiona i wystraszona tym, co się stało, że zamiast wstać, podczołgała się do leżącego ciała i rzuciła na nie, gorączkowo szukając oznak życia. Kilka chwil później natomiast opadła na dywan tuż obok niego i zaśmiała się serdecznie nagle niesamowicie rozbawiona.

— Naprawdę, wybrałeś sobie naprawdę dziwną porę na to, by zemdleć ze zmęczenia.

OOO

**Rok 1981. 1/2 Kwietnia.**

**Komnaty Mistrza Eliksirów**

Severus Snape, od niedawna Mistrz Eliksirów w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa, siedział wygodnie w swoim skórzanym fotelu i czytał najnowszy numer _Z eliksirem przez wieki_, próbując w ten sposób oderwać swoje myśli od makabrycznych poczynań Czarnego Pana, których był świadkiem zaledwie kilkanaście godzin temu, żeby nie powiedzieć wczoraj, kiedy to nagle usłyszał głośny huk, dochodzący zza drzwi do klasy eliksirów. W pierwszej chwili chciał zignorować owo dziwne zjawisko, tłumacząc to wybrykami jakiegoś niewychowanego skrzata domowego, jednak im dłużej czytał czasopismo, tym bardziej ciekaw był, cóż to takiego się tam stało, przez co w efekcie przestał w ogóle zwracać uwagę na treść bardzo ciekawego i pouczającego artykułu. W normalnych okolicznościach zdenerwowałby się na to coś, cokolwiek to było, co odsunęło go od czytania pracy, która być może mogłaby posunąć o kilka lat do przodu jego badania nad pewnym eliksirem, gdyby nie fakt, że nie wiedział, na co dokładnie ma się złościć. To z kolei sprowadzało się ponownie do zżerającej go powoli ciekawości. Przez kilka kolejnych minut Severus walczył jeszcze ze sobą, zanim w końcu poddał się, odłożył _Z eliksirem przez wieki_ na szafkę i poszedł naprawić ewentualne szkody. A przynajmniej tak to sobie tłumaczył, nie chcąc przyznać się przed samym sobą do swoistej porażki.

Kiedy młody nauczyciel wszedł do środka, klasa wydawała się znajdować w dokładnie takim stanie, w jakim ją zastał. Jednak tylko na pierwszy rzut oka, gdyż po dłuższych poszukiwaniach Severus wreszcie znalazł obiekt, który narobił tyle hałasu, a mianowicie opakowaną w szary papier paczkę, leżącą obok biurka. Zaintrygowany niezidentyfikowanym przedmiotem, ostrożnie wziął go do ręki i podniósł, w międzyczasie kątem oka zauważając wylatującą spod sznurka kartkę, którą zręcznie złapał, zanim ta zdążyła spaść na ziemię. Jak się później okazało, karteczka była w rzeczywistości listem zaadresowanym do niego. W pierwszym odruchu chciał odłożyć ją na miejsce i udać, że nic nie widział, w obawie przed rychłym przybyciem Dumbledore'a, gdyż tylko on w całym zamku mógł tracić czas na wysyłanie ludziom paczek w ramach czegoś, co każdy normalny człowiek określiłby mianem prześladowania, lecz tego konkretnego dnia łapało się jeszcze na definicję żartu.

Liścik jednak w końcu został odczytany, lecz znacznie później, bo następnego dnia rano, przy śniadaniu, które Severus spożył w swoich komnatach, nadal bojąc się spotkania z resztą kadry nauczycielskiej po tym, jak Albus uroczyście ogłosił, że Snape został członkiem Zakonu Feniksa. Przez to, że sam nie wiedział, jakiej reakcji ma się spodziewać, postanowił unikać konfrontacji z resztą nauczycieli tak długo, jak to tylko było możliwe, a jeżeli przy okazji w tym celu miał przeczytać dziwaczny list Dumbledore'a, to wolał już wpaść w paszczę lwa, niż spotkać się z jego świtą. Z tym że, to nie on był autorem niniejszego listu, o czym Severus przekonał się w chwili, gdy zaczął ową notkę czytać.

_Severusie Snape_

_Nie znasz mnie, ale ja przypadkiem poznałem Ciebie. Jestem pewien, że zabrzmi to dziwnie, ale potrzebuję Twojej pomocy w pewnej sprawie. __Wiem, że jesteś Mistrzem Eliksirów w Hogwarcie, dlatego piszę właśnie do Ciebie. Jesteś młody i pewnie popełniłeś w życiu wiele błędów, które teraz próbujesz naprawić. Nie, nie jestem jasnowidzem. Po prostu też mam wiele na sumieniu i myślę, że obaj możemy sobie pomóc._

_Paczka na Twoim biurku wiele dla mnie znaczy, jednak bardziej przyda się Albusowi niż mnie, dlatego też chciałbym, abyś mu ją ode mnie przekazał. Pewnie zastanawiasz się teraz, czemu przysłałem ją Tobie? Odpowiedź jest prosta __–__ ponieważ bałem się, że może wpaść w niepowołane ręce. Jej zawartość jest cenna. Bardzo cenna, jednak nie w chodzi tu o galeony, czy artefakty. Chodzi o to, że może pomóc Albusowi w sam-wiesz-czym._

_Przysłałem ją do Ciebie, ponieważ nikt nie będzie jej sprawdzał ze względu na to, kim jesteś. Skrzaty prawdopodobnie uznają, że to czasopisma o eliksirach i nawet nie zajrzą do środka. Niestety nie mogłem wysłać jej bezpośrednio do Albusa, gdyż nawet dyrektorska poczta nie jest bezpieczna._

_Ta paczka musi dotrzeć do niego za wszelką cenę. Nieważne, czy uważasz to za podejrzane, czy nie, nie możesz otworzyć jej teraz. Chcę, żeby została otwarta przy nim, najlepiej w jakimś bezpiecznym miejscu. Gdzieś, gdzie żadne wścibskie osoby nie będą w stanie jej zobaczyć, a obce uszy nie usłyszą waszej rozmowy._

_Ufam, że będziesz ostrożny._

_Przyjaciel_

_PS. W środku znajduje się list dla Albusa._

— Bzdura — mruknął do siebie Snape, patrząc podejrzliwie na paczkę. — Po takim liście powinienem od razu się jej pozbyć.

OOO

**Rok 1981. 2 Kwietnia.**

**Gabinet Dyrektora Hogwartu**

— A jednak, jak widzę, nie zrobiłeś tego — stwierdził pogodnie Albus następnego dnia.

— Uznałem, że w Hogwarcie nie ma ani jednego skrzata, który mógłby dobrowolnie przekazać mi paczkę z czarnomagicznym artefaktem opatrzonym klątwą przeznaczoną dla ciebie — wyjaśnił prosto. — Mimo wszystko wierzę w zabezpieczenia Hogwartu.

— Bardzo mnie to cieszy, mój drogi chłopcze — odparł starzec, uważnie czytając list. — Severusie? To ty masz przyjaciół? — spytał nagle.

Snape postanowił tego nie komentować, czym wprawił starego dyrektora w jeszcze lepszy nastrój.

— Czyli... mam ją otworzyć dopiero, gdy znajdę się w miejscu, do którego tylko ja mam dostęp, tak? — upewniał się specjalnie aż nadto przesadnie miłym tonem. — Jakieś propozycje, gdzie moglibyśmy się udać?

— Myślę, że ten gabinet będzie wystarczająco bezpiecznym miejscem, gdy już go opuszczę — stwierdził Severus, po czym obrócił się na pięcie, łopocząc swoimi czarnymi szatami i ruszył w kierunku drzwi.

— Poczekaj chwilę, Severusie — zatrzymał go uprzejmie Albus. — Też sądzę, że mój gabinet jest wystarczająco bezpieczny, jednak nie widzę powodu, dla którego musiałbyś go opuszczać.

— Tutaj się z tobą nie zgodzę, dyrektorze. Ja widziałem przynajmniej jeden. W tym oto liście — wskazał ruchem dłoni na kartkę, leżącą przed starszym mężczyzną.

— Och tak, w rzeczy samej list nakazuje otworzyć mi paczkę w samotności, jednak to, że nasz drogi przyjaciel ufał ci na tyle, by powierzyć ci tę paczkę, może wskazywać, że przewidział, iż zechcę otworzyć ją w twojej obecności.

— Nie widziałem żadnej wzmianki na ten temat — drążył Severus, próbując jakoś uciec z pomieszczenia.

— Nie musiałeś. Ważne, że do mnie, jako do adresata paczki, należy ostatnie słowo — uśmiechnął się do swojego byłego ucznia, po czym wskazał mu fotel stojący obok biurka. — Usiądź, proszę.

Chcąc, czy też nie, Severus musiał zająć wskazane miejsce.

— Skoro już załatwiliśmy tę sprawę... — dyrektor zawiesił głos, po czym pochylił się nad pakunkiem.

Zamiast jednak otworzyć paczkę, jak na normalną osobę przystało, Dumbledore postanowił przyłożyć różdżkę do splotu sznurka, tym samym sprawiając, że ten bez problemu się rozwiązał i dopiero wtedy, niczym małe dziecko podczas świątecznego odpakowywania prezentów, rozdarł szary papier, z którego następnie wyjął średniej grubości książkę zawiniętą w ten sam materiał co cała paczka. Z tym, że w tym wypadku miało to służyć jedynie ochronie okładki przed zniszczeniem lub, jak sądził Albus, przed wzrokiem niepowołanych oczu. Nie bawiąc się więc w zdejmowanie prowizorycznej obwoluty, zajrzał do środka. W miejscu, gdzie powinien znajdować się tytuł, znalazł przyklejoną do strony kopertę zaadresowaną do niego, którą następnie delikatnie otworzył i równie ostrożnie wydobył z niej złożony na pół list, uważając przy tym, by nie zniszczyć kartki. Kiedy już mu się to udało, po prostu rozłożył pergamin i zaczął czytać.

_Albusie Dumbledore_

_Skoro czytasz ten list, oznacza to, że Severus, zamiast wyrzucić paczkę, postanowił ją jednak do Ciebie dostarczyć, co mnie bardzo cieszy, gdyż nieco się obawiałem, że rzuci na nią evanesco. (Nawet nie chcę sobie wyobrażać, co by się wówczas mogło stać)._

_Zanim odpakujesz księgę na dobre, chciałbym Cię prosić o to, aby w trakcie usuwania obwoluty znajdowały się przy tobie następujące osoby: Syriusz Black, Remus Lupin, Lily Evans, James Potter, Minerva McGonagall i Severus Snape. Włączając Ciebie w sumie siedem osób. To bardzo ważne, ponieważ historia zapisana w tej księdze, dotyczy was wszystkich. Mam nadzieję, że niezależnie od tego, co w niej znajdziecie, ostatecznie pomoże wam to pokonać Sam-Wiesz-Kogo._

_Jeszcze jedno. Nie możecie zrobić tego w Hogwarcie. To zbyt niebezpieczne, dlatego proponuję wybrać inne miejsce. Najlepiej takie, na które rzucono zaklęcie Fideliusa i nikt poza tymi siedmioma osobami nie ma do niego dostępu. To bardzo ważne._

_Mam nadzieję, że wszystko się uda._

_Przyjaciel_

_PS. Upewnijcie się, że w domu nie ma __żadnych__ szczurów._

Po przeczytaniu całego listu przynajmniej dwa razy, Albus zamyślił się na chwilę, by następnie niespodziewanie zagadnąć.

— Przypomnij mi, proszę, Severusie, jaką formę animagiczną przyjmuje Peter Pettigrew?

— Szczura, jak sądzę — odparł natychmiast Snape, marszcząc przy tym brwi — czemu pytasz?

— Ach, to nic takiego — stwierdził niewinnie dyrektor. — Po prostu nie mogłem sobie przypomnieć — uśmiechnął się pogodnie, po czym sięgnął po pergamin i kałamarz. — Swoją drogą, Severusie, czy mógłbyś sobie zarezerwować wolny wieczór w następną sobotę?

— Dlaczego miałbym? — spytał podejrzliwie.

— Ponieważ będę potrzebował twojej pomocy — odparł wesoło dyrektor, zanim zabrał się za pisanie listów. — Nie masz nic przeciwko temu, prawda?

Severus przez dłuższą chwilę nie odpowiadał.

— Nie. Oczywiście, że nie...

OOO

**Rok 1981. 6 Kwietnia.**

**Gabinet Dyrektora Hogwartu**

— Skoro już tu jestem — zaczął pewnego dnia Syriusz Black, wychodząc z zielonych płomieni w misternie rzeźbionym kominku — to, czy mógłby mi dyrektor powiedzieć, dlaczego właściwie miałem się zjawić?

Młodzieniec zatrzymał się przed biurkiem i spojrzał na gospodarza z góry, uśmiechając się przy tym, jak to on tylko potrafił.

— Ach, tak, tak. — Dumbledore czym prędzej zdjął z biurka opakowaną w szary papier książkę, po czym oparł łokcie na blacie, splótł przed sobą dłonie i spojrzał na niego spod swoich okularów połówek. — Usiądź, Syriuszu. Muszę z tobą porozmawiać.

— Jeżeli to nie jest aż takie ważne, to mogę przyjść później... — zagadnął Black, mając nadzieję na szybką ucieczkę.

— Wręcz przeciwnie, Syriuszu. Siadaj — nalegał.

Jak na huncwota przystało, Black wzruszył jedynie ramionami i łaskawie zajął wskazany mu przez dyrektora fotel.

— Poprosiłem, abyś zjawił się osobiście — zaczął wtedy rzeczowo Dumbledore — ponieważ chciałbym wynająć jeden z pokoi w twoim rodzinnym domu.

Stwierdzenie, że Syriusz zdziwił się, to mało powiedziane. On wręcz zaniemówił z wrażenia.

— Syriuszu, czy moja prośba przysporzy ci jakichś problemów? — spytał po chwili ciszy Albus, czym przywrócił Blacka do rzeczywistości.

— Nie. Oczywiście, że nie. Po prostu... — zamilkł na chwilę, jakby nie był pewien, czy chce powiedzieć resztę zdania — to, że dom należy do mnie, nie zmienia faktu, że moja matka nadal tam mieszka. Nie mam pojęcia, jak ta wariatka zareaguje na pana wizytę, dyrektorze i nie chcę wiedzieć.

— Rozumiem, jednak to bardzo ważne, dlatego nalegałbym.

— Myślę, że zaawansowane szaleństwo mojej matki mogłoby pomóc — przyznał w końcu niepewnie Syriusz.

— Cieszę się. Mam jednak jedno pytanie.

Syriusz instynktownie wyprostował się i pochylił w kierunku dyrektora.

— Zanim przejdziemy do tematu wynajmu, chciałbym cię najpierw zapytać, czy podawałeś adres swojego domu komukolwiek?

— Tak. Czy to coś zmienia?

— Wszystko, mój chłopcze, wszystko — odpowiedział, moszcząc się wygodniej w swoim wielkim, czerwonym fotelu.

— Po tym, jak stałem się głową rodziny, rzuciłem na dom zaklęcie Fideliusa. Kiedy dowiedziałem się, że moja kuzynka oszalała i dołączyła do Czarnego Pana, wolałem nie ryzykować.

— Doskonale. Czy po tym mówiłeś komuś o tym, gdzie mieszkasz?

— Po tym nie. James wiedział, gdzie mieszkam od czasu szkoły, więc po rzuceniu zaklęcia, powinien o tym zapomnieć.

— Taką też żywiłem nadzieję — Albus widocznie się odprężył. — Skoro tę sprawę mamy już omówioną, to czy mógłbyś użyczyć mi swojego salonu?

Nie spodziewając się takiego obrotu spraw, Black delikatnie zmarszczył brwi.

— Salon? — drążył. — A nie sypialnię?

— W rzeczy samej. Potrzebuję jedynie twojego salonu na... — zastanowił się chwilę. — Na czas nieokreślony, że tak to ujmę.

— Pozostaje jeszcze sprawa mojej matki.

— O to akurat się nie martwię — przyznał Dumbledore z iskierkami w oczach. — Salon zostanie zabezpieczony w taki sposób, by nikt niepowołany nie mógł do niego wejść.

— Miałem raczej na myśli Stworka — uściślił Black. — Odkąd moja matka zamknęła się w swojej sypialni, to on wykonuje wszystkie prace domowe i zajmuje się nią, spełniając jej bezpośrednie rozkazy, przez co ma dostęp do całego domu.

— O to też nie musimy się martwić.

— Jak to? — zdziwił się Syriusz.

— Zaklęcia, które zamierzam rzucić na twój salon, obejmą także Stworka — nagle zawiesił głos — oczywiście, jeżeli pomożesz mi w ich rzuceniu.

— Nie wiem, czy mój autorytet wystarczy, żeby odstraszyć tego potwora — skrzywił się z niesmakiem.

— Jako prawowity dziedzic, to ty po śmierci Oriona masz prawo do wydawania mu poleceń, ale także ograniczania go — wyjaśnił cierpliwie Dumbledore, uśmiechając się do niego niczym dziadek do swojego ulubionego wnuka.

— W takim razie nie widzę problemu — stwierdził w odpowiedzi, po czym wstał i podszedł do kominka, zanim jednak sięgnął po proszek, obrócił się na pięcie i na odchodne spytał z głupkowatym uśmiechem na ustach — ale czemu akurat salon?

— Ponieważ potrzebuję miejsca, gdzie zmieści się dokładnie siedem osób... — odparł tajemniczo dyrektor.

OOO

**Rok 1981. 11 Kwietnia.**

**Salon w domu Blacków**

— Co ON tu robi?! — warknął Syriusz, kiedy tylko zobaczył wychodzącego z kominka Severusa Snape'a.

— Jak sądzę, dokładnie to samo, co ty, Black — odparł Snape, niemal wypluwając z goryczą ostatnie słowo, po czym usiadł na jednym z wolnych foteli ustawionych wokół niskiego, kawowego stoliczka.

— To wiem! Nie rozumiem tylko, kto cię tutaj zaprosił! — Nie odpuszczał, ignorując przy tym karcące spojrzenia posyłane mu przez Minervę McGonagall. — I ty się na to godzisz, James? No zróbże coś!

James uniósł ręce w geście poddania się.

— Nie mam tu nic do gadania — stwierdził, wzruszając ramionami, czym zaskarbił sobie uwagę profesor McGonagall.

Zaskoczona kobieta przyjrzała mu się podejrzliwie, jakby nie mogąc uwierzyć, że patrzy na swojego dawnego ucznia. Co jak co, ale James zawsze był pierwszy do bójek, a tu taka zmiana. Szybko jednak jej wzrok przeniósł się na rudowłosą żonę Pottera, prawdopodobny powód jego obecnego zachowania.

— Mam nadzieję, że nie czujesz się źle z powodu zostawienia synka pod opieką kogoś innego — zagadnęła z troską Minerva, na co Lily jedynie uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

— Jest pod opieką Emmeliny, więc nie mam się o co martwić — odparła pogodnie.

McGonagall już drugi raz tego dnia posłała komuś zdziwione spojrzenie. Pierwszą osobą, był oczywiście Albus w chwili, gdy zaprosił ją na herbatkę do domu Blacków.

— A nie z panną Meadows? Myślałam, że jesteście ze sobą blisko.

— Niestety Dorcas wykonuje teraz misję dla Zakonu.

— Rozumiem...

Jakby przewidując tor toczącej się właśnie rozmowy, Albus nagle wstał ze swojego miejsca i podszedł do komody, gdzie leżała owinięta w szary papier książka – powód ich dzisiejszego spotkania, o czym mieli się za chwilę dowiedzieć.

— Witam wszystkich — zaczął uroczyście, biorąc przedmiot do rąk — cieszę się, że udało wam się tutaj dotrzeć.

— Albusie, po co ta cała maskarada? — spytała profesor McGonagall, uważnie śledząc wędrówkę swojego przełożonego spod komody w kierunku jednego z większych foteli.

— Już mówię, droga Minervo — odparł pośpiesznie, zajmując upatrzone wcześniej miejsce. — Jakiś czas temu dostałem list od kogoś mieniącego się naszym przyjacielem, a wraz z nim paczkę, w której była ta oto księga. — Położył wspomniany przedmiot na stoliku przed sobą. — Z listu wynikało, że ta niepozorna książka może zmienić losy wojny.

Minerva popatrzyła na swojego przełożonego tak, jakby jej właśnie powiedział, że kupił latający dywan i zamierza wyruszyć w podróż dookoła świata.

— I uwierzyłeś? — spytała kobieta, unosząc brwi.

— Z początku nie, jednak biorąc pod uwagę treść i ton listu, uznałem, że osoba, która go napisała, nie kłamie.

— Skąd ta pewność? — spytał Snape, patrząc na dyrektora niemal tak samo jak Minerva. — Nawet nie sprawdziłeś, co kryje się pod tą godną pożałowania imitacją obwoluty, więc skąd możesz wiedzieć, że ta księga w ogóle w czymkolwiek nam pomoże?

Syriusz właśnie miał skomentować udział Severusa w walce z Voldemortem, jednak zanim zdążył to zrobić, oberwał z łokcia w brzuch od Lily, co skutecznie go uciszyło. Nie licząc oczywiście cichego jęku.

— W liście poproszono mnie o poczekanie ze zdejmowaniem obwoluty. Nie było tam jednak mowy o zaglądaniu do książki, co zresztą uczyniłem. A przynajmniej próbowałem.

— Co ma pan na myśli? — wtrącił się Remus.

— To, mój drogi chłopcze, że na księgę rzucono kilka bardzo potężnych zaklęć, które uniemożliwiają przeglądanie jej oraz czytanie w inny sposób, niż robi się to naturalnie. Co więcej, na tyle potężnych i skomplikowanych, że nie byłem w stanie ich złamać, ani nawet znaleźć na nie odpowiedniego przeciwzaklęcia.

Severus prychnął.

— I to sprawiło, że uwierzyłeś temu obcemu na słowo?

— Tak, Severusie. A to dlatego, że nawet Voldemorta nie podejrzewałbym o taką biegłość w magii ochronnej.

Ten argument, zdaje się, ostatecznie przekonał zebranych.

— W takim razie może w końcu sprawdzimy, o czym jest ta księga i zaczniemy ją czytać? — zaproponowała Lily zaraz po tym, gdy zajęła miejsce na dwuosobowej kanapie.

— Taki też miałem zamiar — przyznał Dumbledore, po czym sięgnął po książkę i uderzając różdżką w papier, zręcznie się go pozbył, ukazując tym samym okładkę, na której widniał wielki złoty napis „Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny".

Kilka osób poruszyło się niespokojnie.

— I to ma nam niby pomóc? — zdenerwował się Snape, wstając z fotela. — Książka o jakimś cholernym Potterze?!

— Severusie! — zganiła go McGonagall.

— Zamknij się, Smarkerusie! — krzyknął w tym samym momencie Black, doskakując do Severusa. — Kto jak kto, ale ty powinieneś znać swoje miejsce!

— Masz na myśli mnie, czy siebie, Black? — odparował złośliwie Snape.

— Ty...!

Gdy już wszyscy myśleli, że zaraz dojdzie do bójki pomiędzy tymi dwoma, niespodziewanie trzeci głos dołączył do ostrej wymiany zdań, zagłuszając obu młodzieńców.

— Proszę o ciszę! — zagrzmiał Dumbledore, tym samym sprawiając, że Severus i Syriusz natychmiast się uspokoili. — Także nie rozumiem tej sytuacji, jednak nadal wierzę, że ta książka może udzielić nam informacji koniecznych do pokonania Voldemorta.

— Skąd ta pewność, Albusie? — spytała Minerva zaraz po tym, gdy wzdrygnęła się na dźwięk imienia Czarnego Pana. — Skąd wiesz, że to nie jest po prostu głupi żart?

— Przeczucie — stwierdził, posyłając jej pogodny uśmiech.

O dziwo, nikt nie zamierzał komentować tej dziwacznej wypowiedzi. Zupełnie jakby wszyscy zgadzali się co do tego, że Albus albo ma rację, albo jest kompletnie szalony i lepiej się z nim nie kłócić.

— Proponuję więc, abyśmy wszyscy zajęli miejsca i zaczęli czytać — zaproponował pojednawczo Remus.

— Zgadzam się — poparła go Lily. — Nie wiem, skąd ta książka pochodzi, ani kto ją wysłał, jednak mam wrażenie, że ma ona coś wspólnego z moim synem.

— Jeżeli sugerujesz, że ta książka przybyła tutaj z przyszłości to... — zaczął Severus, w ostatniej chwili powstrzymując się przed powiedzeniem czegoś, co mogłoby sprowadzić na niego gniew dawnej przyjaciółki.

— To co? — spojrzała na niego, marszcząc brwi, po czym kontynuowała, celowo wlepiając w niego swoje niesamowicie zielone oczy. — Pewnego dnia najsilniejszy czarodziej naszych czasów dostaje list i książkę, która rzekomo ma wpłynąć na losy wojny. Co więcej, owa książka zdaje się skupiać na magicznym artefakcie o ogromnej mocy oraz dziecku, które jakby przypadkiem nosi dokładnie to samo imię i nazwisko, co mój zaledwie roczny syn. Za dużo tutaj zbiegów okoliczności, żeby nazwać to zwykłym przypadkiem, Severusie.

Snape postanowił nie odpowiadać na jej jawną zaczepkę.

— Do takiego też wniosku doszedłem, gdy tylko zobaczyłem tytuł — stwierdził nagle Albus, patrząc wprost na Lily. — Wcześniej mogłem jedynie zgadywać, co w sobie zawiera, przez co nie wykluczałem także możliwości, że do wojny włączył się ktoś trzeci, kto tak samo jak my, pragnie upadku Voldemorta. Teraz jednak nie jestem już tego taki pewien.

— Jeżeli to naprawdę książka pochodząca z przyszłości — podjęła McGonagall — to niewykluczone, że może zawierać informacje, których żadne z nas nie powinno poznać. Mówić o rzeczach, mających wpływ nie tylko na nas, ale też na cały świat czarodziejów. Wiecie, jak ogromne ryzyko niesie ze sobą ta wiedza? — dokończyła, jawnie oponując przeciwko czytaniu tajemniczej księgi.

— Oczywiście, że tak — odpowiedział Syriusz. — I właśnie dlatego powinniśmy ją jak najszybciej przeczytać.

— Przez rzucone na nią zaklęcia czytanie może zająć więcej czasu, niż się spodziewamy, więc powinniśmy się pośpieszyć — dodał James.

— Zgadzam się — zakończył Dumbledore, po czym otworzył książkę na pierwszym rozdziale i przeczytał na głos.

— Rozdział pierwszy. „Chłopiec, który przeżył".

* * *

_W następnym odcinku:_

_Rozdział pierwszy część pierwsza - Dziwaczni Mugole_


	2. Rozdział Pierwszy cz I

**AN:** Jako pisarz wielce podatny na wszelkie schematy, ponownie dałam się wciągnąć w napisanie czegoś, czym byłam od dłuższego czasu zafascynowana. Nie łudzę się, że jest to oryginalne, bo nie jest. Teksty z serii "Bohaterowie czytają" zwykle powielają nie tylko schemat, ale także formę, dlatego też będąc tego boleśnie świadomą od razu mówię, że to tekst napisany pod wpływem chwilowej inspiracji. Podoba mi się on jednak na tyle, że możliwe, iż w najbliższym czasie coś więcej się tutaj pojawi. Aczkolwiek nie obiecuję cudów - w końcu jestem leniem. Tak czy inaczej jeżeli coś z tego powstanie, to ten tekst prawdopodobnie będzie dopiero rozdziałem drugim. Na pierwszy nie mam jeszcze niestety pomysłu. Za to na późniejsze może znajdę kilka ciekawych koncepcji. Zobaczymy. Tak czy inaczej życzę miłego czytania.

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ I**

**CZĘŚĆ I**

**DZIWACZNI MUGOLE**

— Rozdział pierwszy. „Chłopiec, który przeżył".

Wszyscy obecni w pomieszczeniu unieśli brwi w zdziwieniu, nie do końca rozumiejąc znaczenie tych słów. Brzmiały one dla nich niecodziennie, niepokojąco wręcz. Nie było więc nic nadzwyczajnego w tym, iż wprost nie mogli pozbyć się wrażenia, że ów słowa zapowiadają coś naprawdę strasznego – zupełnie jakby w najbliższym czasie miało wydarzyć się coś wystarczająco przerażającego, aby zasiać w ich sercach ziarnko strachu i niepewności.

— Dziwny tytuł... — sapnęła cicho Minerva ze źle skrywaną obawą w głosie.

— Tak, w istocie — zgodził się Dumbledore, nie dając po sobie poznać, że słowa w jakikolwiek sposób go poruszyły, po czym zaczął czytać. — _**Państwo Dursleyowie spod numeru czwartego przy Privet Drive mogli z dumą twierdzić, że są całkowicie normalni, chwała Bogu.**_

I pewnie czytałby dalej, gdyby nie przerwało mu wściekłe fuknięcie, które zwróciło uwagę wszystkich obecnych na potomka rodu Blacków.

— Co to w ogóle za tekst? — burknął rozeźlony Syriusz. Jakiś czas temu zdążył już usłyszeć o krewnych Lily od Jamesa i bynajmniej nie darzył ich zbyt ciepłymi uczuciami, dlatego też był sobie w stanie wyobrazić, że nie wszyscy mugole są tak wspaniali, jak mówił dyrektor, starając się przy tym nie przyznawać zbytnio racji swojej matce. — Jak można być dumnym z... z... — Aż zabrakło mu słów. — Jak można być dumnym z bycia ograniczonym, przesądnym i okropnym mugolem?! I jeszcze dziękują za to Bogu, jakby bycie kimś innym było grzechem, czy czymś równie idiotycznym! Co za...

— Język, Syriuszu! — przerwała mu Lily z naganą. — Wiem, że to głupie i bezsensowne, ale mugole lubią czuć się normalni.

— Dlaczego? Co im to niby daje? — spytał Łapa, posyłając jej spojrzenie pełne oburzenia, ciekawości i niezrozumienia.

— Nie wiem. Po prostu to lubią — wzruszyła ramionami, nie chcąc już ciągnąć tego tematu.

— Może ja udzielę ci odpowiedzi, Black, skoro sam najwyraźniej nie umiesz się domyślić. — Po pomieszczeniu rozniósł się nagle cichy głos młodego Mistrza Eliksirów. — Mugole są ograniczeni — zaczął — myślą, że jeżeli nie są do czegoś zdolni, to powinni tępić osoby, które potrafią więcej niż oni. Ale nie jest to po prostu zwykła ludzka zazdrość. Oni boją się inności. Boją się tego, czego nie rozumieją, a magia jest jedną z takich rzeczy. Wiedziałbyś to, gdybyś uważał chociaż trochę na Historii Magii — zakończył naukowym i nieco sarkastycznym tonem, nieumyślnie sprowadzając na siebie współczujące spojrzenie Lily, która doskonale pamiętała, jak okropne kontakty miał Severus ze swoim mugolskim ojcem. — Nie patrz tak na mnie, Evans. Odpowiedziałem tylko temu głupiemu, niedomyślnemu kundlowi na pytanie.

— Nie przeginaj, Snape! — ostrzegł ostro Black, zrywając się ze swojego miejsca.

— Spokój! — zagrzmiała niespodziewanie wyprowadzona z równowagi profesor McGonagall, posyłając pełne nagany spojrzenie swojemu dawnemu uczniowi. — Sam niepotrzebnie zacząłeś ten temat, Syriuszu, więc teraz łaskawie pozwól nam go zakończyć i ucisz się wreszcie. Profesor Dumbledore chce kontynuować — wskazała na przyglądającego się im w skupieniu dyrektora.

Po tych słowach zrezygnowany Łapa opadł z powrotem na swoje krzesło, burcząc cicho pod nosem jakieś niezrozumiałe słowa. Severus natomiast wewnętrznie uśmiechnął się zwycięsko, zadowolony z tego, że udało mu się utrzeć nosa nieznośnemu kundlowi.

— Ekhm... skoro już zapanowała cisza, to myślę, że możemy kontynuować. _**Byli ostatnimi ludźmi, których można by posądzić o udział w czymś dziwnym lub tajemniczym, bo po prostu nie wierzyli w takie bzdury.**_

Syriusz wydał z siebie ciche prychnięcie, jednak nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi.

— _**Pan Dursley był dyrektorem firmy Grunnings produkującej świdry. —**_ Dumbledore w tym momencie przerwał na chwilę, marszcząc delikatnie brwi, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał. Wkrótce jednak najwyraźniej postanowił porzucić ten temat, ponieważ powrócił do czytania. — _**Był to rosły, otyły mężczyzna pozbawiony szyi, za to wyposażony w wielkie wąsy. Natomiast pani Dursley była drobną blondynką i miała szyję dwukrotnie dłuższą od normalnej, co bardzo jej pomagało w życiu, ponieważ większość dnia spędzała na podglądaniu sąsiadów.**_

— Jakbym widział twoją siostrę, Lily — zdumiał się James. — Czy ona czasem nie wyszła za grubego mugola, przy którym wygląda jak chodząca zapałka?

— Tak, James, wyszła i wygląda na to, że ten opis dotyczy właśnie ich — odparła rzeczowo rudowłosa kobieta. — I nie podoba mi się to — dodała ponuro, marszcząc brwi. — Czemu książka wymienia ich jako pierwszych, skoro to my jesteśmy jego prawdziwą rodziną i co Harry może mieć z nimi wspólnego? Nawet go nie widzieli — zakończyła z widocznym niezadowoleniem.

— Jestem pewien, że niedługo wszystko się wyjaśni — odrzekł dyrektor, uspokajając podopieczną. — _**Syn Dursleyów miał na imię Dudley, a rodzice uważali go za najwspanialszego chłopca na świecie.**_

— Teraz jestem już całkiem pewna, że mowa o mojej siostrze — Lily skrzywiła się lekko z powodu imienia, które Petunia nadała dziecku.

— _**Dursleyowie mieli wszystko, czego dusza zapragnie, ale mieli też swoją tajemnicę i nic nie budziło w nich większego przerażenia, jak myśl, że może zostać odkryta. Uważali, że znaleźliby się w sytuacji nie do zniesienia, gdyby ktoś dowiedział się o istnieniu Potterów.**_

— CO?! — oburzyli się równocześnie Syriusz i James.

— To my znaleźlibyśmy się w „sytuacji nie do zniesienia", gdyby ktoś dowiedział się, że mamy takich głupich mugoli w rodzinie, do cholery! — zakrzyknął bojowo Potter.

— Język, panie Potter! — zasyczała rozeźlona McGonagall. — Rozumiem wasze oburzenie, ale proszę, abyście się uspokoili.

— Minerva ma rację, James — poparła kobietę Lily. — Moja siostra zawsze była negatywnie nastawione do mnie i moich zdolności. Sam przecież wiesz, jaka jest. Nigdy nie zmieni zdania na nasz temat, więc nie ma po co się awanturować. Po prostu to zignoruj.

Młodzieniec westchnął cicho, ale już się nie odezwał, siadając z powrotem na swoim krześle. Syriusz po chwili zrobił to samo, jednak z widocznym ociąganiem. Prawdopodobnie planował dodać coś jeszcze do wypowiedzi przyjaciela, lecz ostatecznie musiał zrezygnować z tego pomysłu.

— _**Pani Potter była siostrą pani Dursley, ale nie widziały się od wielu lat.**_

— Ciekawe, z czyjej winy? — mruknęła do siebie Lily.

— _**Prawdę mówiąc, pani Dursley udawała, że w ogóle nie ma siostry, ponieważ pani Potter i jej żałosny mąż byli ludźmi całkowicie innego rodzaju.**_

Po pomieszczeniu rozniosły się oburzone sapnięcia.

— Co ona ma na myśli, mówiąc „ludźmi całkowicie innego rodzaju"? — warknął Black.

— Chodzi jej o czarodziejów — odparła spokojnie rudowłosa kobieta.

— Jak widać, twoja siostra nie jest jedną z tych osób, które z czasem się zmieniają. Nadal jest tak samo żałosna, jak była w młodości — dodał swoje trzy knuty Snape.

— Wyjątkowo zgadzam się ze Snapem — zaczął z dziwną miną Potter — nie rozumiem, jak ona może udawać, że nie ma tak wspaniałej, miłej i uczynnej siostry jak ty, Lily!

— Zazdrość — odrzekła dziewczyna tonem wyraźnie kończącym temat.

— _**Dursleyowie wzdrygali się na samą myśl, co by powiedzieli sąsiedzi, gdyby Potterowie pojawili się na ich ulicy.**_

— Ja też bym się wzdrygnął, gdybym ich spotkał na ulicy — skomentował z wrednym uśmiechem Łapa. James i Remus po cichu się z nim zgodzili.

— _**Oczywiście wiedzieli, że Potterowie też mają synka, ale nigdy nie widzieli go na oczy i z całą pewnością nie chcieli go nigdy oglądać.**_

— On was też nie — mruknął James na tyle głośno, aby wszyscy go usłyszeli. Lupin i Syriusz zachichotali. Pozostali zaś, poza Severusem, tylko delikatnie się uśmiechnęli.

— _**Ten chłopiec był jeszcze jednym powodem, by Dursleyowie trzymali się jak najdalej od Potterów; nie życzyli sobie, by Dudley przebywał w towarzystwie **__takiego__** dziecka.**_

Nagły huk sprawił, że wszyscy podskoczyli na swoich miejscach. Tym razem to Lily nie zapanowała nad swoją złością, wysadzając w powietrze kredens znajdujący się tuż za nią. Oszołomiony Łapa instynktownie wyciągnął różdżkę i machnął nią krótko, bez słowa naprawiając cenną, starą porcelanę swojej znienawidzonej matki oraz bogu ducha winną szafkę, po czym zerknął niepewnie na byłą pannę Evans. Lily w odpowiedzi uśmiechnęła się jedynie przepraszająco, pomimo ogników złości wciąż tańczących w jej pięknych, zielonych oczach.

— Bardzo przepraszam — rzekła cicho, nawet nie oczekując odpowiedzi, co zaraz zasygnalizowała poprzez skinięcie głową dyrektorowi. Całkowicie nieporuszony zaistniałą sytuacją Dumbledore natomiast jak gdyby nigdy nic powrócił do czytania.

— _**Kiedy Dursleyowie obudzili się rano w pewien nudny, szary wtorek, od którego zaczyna się nasza opowieść, w zachmurzonym niebie nie było niczego, co by zapowiadało owe dziwne i tajemnicze rzeczy, które miały się wkrótce wydarzyć w całym kraju. Pan Dursley nucił coś pod nosem, zawiązując swój najnudniejszy krawat, a pani Dursley wyrwała się na chwilę z domu na plotki, gdy tylko udało jej się wepchnąć wrzeszczącego Dudleya do dziecinnego krzesła na wysokich nogach.**_

Zarówno profesor McGonagall, jak i Snape skrzywili się widocznie na takie zachowanie, podczas gdy James wymruczał coś, co brzmiało jak: „nasz Harry na pewno jest lepiej wychowany niż ten wasz bachor" oraz „głupi mugole", zupełnie nie przejmując się tym, iż może w ten sposób podpaść swojej żonie. Na szczęście Pottera jednak Lily wydawała się podzielać jego zdanie na ten temat.

— _**Żadne z nich nie zauważyło wielkiej, brązowej sowy, która przeleciała za oknem.**_ — Starszy czarodziej znów na chwilę się zamyślił, jakby zastanawiając nad tym, czemu w tak pełnej mugoli dzielnicy, jaką było Privet Drive, pojawiła się sowa. Ponownie jednak nie dochodząc do żadnych konstruktywnych wniosków, porzucił temat i wrócił do czytania. — _**O wpół do dziewiątej pan Dursley chwycił neseser, musnął wargami policzek pani Dursley i spróbował pocałować na pożegnanie Dudleya, ale mu się to nie udało, bo Dudley miał akurat napad szału i opryskiwał ściany owsianką.**_

— Co za paskudny dzieciak — burknął niemiło Syriusz, starając się sobie nie wyobrażać, jak by zareagował na tego typu zachowanie.

— I kto to mówi, co Black? — odgryzł się Severus. — Przypomina ci pewnie ciebie samego z młodych lat. Tak samo niewychowany i głośny — zakończył ze wstrętnym uśmieszkiem na ustach, który zaraz się poszerzył, kiedy na twarzy Łapy odmalowała się furia.

— Zamknij mordę, Smarkerusie! — wykrzyknął, w odpowiedzi wstając i celując w niego różdżką.

— Co, Black? Prawda boli?

— Ty! — zawarczał Syriusz. — Jesteś ostatnią osobą, która powinna się czepiać mojego wychowania, Snape! Co ty możesz wiedzieć o Blackach?! Sam wychowałeś się pośród mugoli, bojąc się mugolskiego ojca!

Urażony do żywego, Severus już miał skoczyć na równe nogi i potraktować Syriusza jakąś paskudną klątwą, gdy nagle został ogłuszony przez wysoki, ostry wrzask wściekłej do granic możliwości Lily Potter.

— DOŚĆ TEGO! — zagrzmiała Lily, posyłając im tak jadowite spojrzenie zielonych oczu, że obaj poczuli się tak, jakby groziła im co najmniej Avadą. — Jeżeli natychmiast się nie uspokoicie, to rzucę na was obu Silencio, żebyście już dłużej nie przeszkadzali nam tymi swoimi dziecinnymi kłótniami! Doprawdy! — sapnęła — Pomyślałby kto, że jesteście już dorosłymi czarodziejami, a jednak nadal zachowujecie się jak dzieci! Moglibyście wreszcie odrzucić na bok swoje głupie animozje i skupić się na ważniejszych rzeczach! Nie mówiąc już o tym, że przekraczacie wszelkie granice! Żaden z was nie powinien wchodzić z butami w życie drugiego i dobrze o tym wiecie! Takie zachowanie bynajmniej nikomu nie pomoże!

Porażeni samą siłą wybuchu rudowłosej kobiety, a znacznie mniej trafnością jej słów, niemal natychmiast się uspokoili i zgodnie postanowili już więcej nie skakać sobie do gardeł, przynajmniej nie podczas czytania, w razie gdyby jednak Lily zapragnęła zastosować na nich jakąś niekoniecznie miłą klątwę.

— Proszę kontynuować, dyrektorze — dodała już nieco spokojniej, siadając na swoim miejscu.

— Dziękuję, panno Evans — uśmiechnął się delikatnie, po czym powrócił do czytania. — _**Nieznośny bachor **_**— **_**zarechotał pan Dursley, wychodząc z domu.**_ Ciekawe, bardzo ciekawe. Czy mugole zawsze tak pobłażają swoim dzieciom? — zagadnął wesoło starzec swoich podopiecznych, podnosząc na nich wzrok. Prawdopodobnie nawet nie uświadamiał sobie, jak irytujące było jego zachowanie w tym momencie dla tych, którzy chcieli poznać dalszą treść książki.

— Nie, nie sądzę, Albusie — odrzekła cierpliwie Minerva. — To musi być jakiś wyjątek, ponieważ zwykle mugole tak nie postępują. Magiczni czy niemagiczni także cenią sobie dyscyplinę.

— Och, to jest wyjątek i to ogromny — mruknęła zniesmaczona Lily. — Moja siostra i jej mąż nie są typowymi mugolami, niezależnie od tego, za jak bardzo normalnych się uważają.

— Oni są okropni — odezwał się nagle dotąd milczący Lupin. — Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkałem mugola, który by się tak okropnie zachowywał, a w swoim życiu miałem okazję spotkać wielu mugoli o różnych charakterach.

— Witaj w moim świecie — odparła ze słabym uśmiechem ruda czarownica.

— Hmm... — mruknął jedynie z namysłem Dumbledore. — _**Wsiadł do samochodu i wyjechał tyłem sprzed numeru czwartego na Privet Drive. Na rogu ulicy dostrzegł pierwszą oznakę pewnej nienormalności — kota studiującego jakąś mapę.**_

— Magiczne zwierzę na Privet Drive? — zdziwił się na głos James.

— _**Dopiero po chwili do pana Dursleya dotarło to, co zobaczył, więc obrócił gwałtownie głowę, by spojrzeć jeszcze raz. Na rogu Privet Drive rzeczywiście stał bury kot, ale nie studiował żadnej mapy. Co mógł sobie pomyśleć pan Dursley? To, co pomyślałby każdy rozsądny człowiek — że musiało to być jakieś złudzenie optyczne.**_

— Złudzenie optyczne? — spytało naraz kilka głosów.

— Przywidzenie — odpowiedziała spokojnie Lily. — Mugole często to miewają. Czasem nawet zastanawiałam się, czy nie jest to może efekt działania jakiegoś zaklęcia.

— _**Zamrugał parę razy i utkwił spojrzenie w kocie, a kot utkwił spojrzenie w nim.**_

— Czy tylko ja mam wrażenie, że ten kot to profesor McGonagall? — zagadnął Remus, rozglądając się po twarzach słuchaczy, których wyraz jednoznacznie wskazywał na to, że jednak nie tylko on tak sądził. Jedynie Snape i sama zainteresowana pozostali niewzruszeni, uznając, iż są zbyt dojrzali, aby zareagować na to w jakikolwiek sposób.

— _**Pan Dursley skręcił na rogu ulicy i wjechał na szosę, obserwując kota w lusterku. Kot odczytywał teraz napis PRIVET DRIVE — nie, tylko **__wpatrywał się__** w tabliczkę z tym napisem, bo przecież koty nie potrafią czytać, a tym bardziej studiować map.**_ — Przeczytawszy te słowa, Dumbledore uśmiechnął się lekko do siebie pod nosem, co nie uszło uwadze wpatrującym się w niego osobom. — _**Pan Dursley otrząsnął się lekko i wyrzucił kota z myśli. Kiedy zbliżał się do miasta, po głowie chodziło mu już tylko wielkie zamówienie na świdry, które miał dzisiaj otrzymać.**_

* * *

_W następnym odcinku:_

_Rozdział pierwszy część druga - Zadziwiając Vernona Dursleya_


	3. Rozdział Pierwszy cz II

**AN:** Dziękuję wszystkim za tak miłe i zachęcające komentarze! Bardzo mnie one zmotywowały do dalszej pracy, zwłaszcza ten, który napisał **Guest**, ponieważ odczytałam go podczas wykładu i poczułam się tak mile zaskoczona, że aż trudno to wyrazić słowami. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że zaraz po przeczytaniu zaśmiałam się serdecznie. Z jakiegoś powodu mnie rozbawił. Pewnie to wina nagłej wizji przyszłego zmagania się z 7 częścią? A raczej wizji umierania podczas zmagania się z nią xD No dobrze, już was dłużej nie zatrzymuję. Rozdział trochę dłuższy i w zasadzie miał być jeszcze troszkę dłuższy, ale tak jakoś uznałam, że to idealne miejsce na chwilowe zakończenie. Tak więc miłego czytania! :)

Ach i jeszcze coś. Rozdział dedykuję **Corvus** mojej wielce radosnej oprawczyni, która zadeklarowała, że zabije mnie, jeżeli nie skończę pisać tego opowiadania. Ach, ci Ślizgoni. Zawsze i wszędzie grożą ci śmiercią xD

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ I**

**CZĘŚĆ II**

**ZADZIWIAJĄC VERNONA DURSLEYA**

— Czy ktoś z tutaj obecnych w ogóle wie, CZYM są te „świdry", o których ten... — w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się przed użyciem gorszego określenia — ...gruby mugol cały czas myśli, czy tylko ja jestem niedoinformowany? — spytał wreszcie James podniesionym głosem, delikatnie sfrustrowany tym, że nikt wcześniej się tym nie zainteresował, przez co teraz wychodził na idiotę. Zanim jednak Severus zdążył przyczepić się, całkowicie bezpodstawnie zresztą, do jego braku jakiejkolwiek wiedzy na temat mugoli — samemu mimo wszystko także nie znając odpowiedzi na pytanie — odezwał się Dumbledore.

— Także się nad tym zastanawiałem. Minervo, wiesz coś na ten temat? — zwrócił się do nauczycielki z przemiłym uśmiechem na ustach, autentycznie ciekawy. McGonagall w odpowiedzi jedynie pokręciła sztywno głową na znak, iż także nie spotkała się z tym określeniem. — Lily? A może ty coś wiesz? — Tym razem jego roziskrzone, niebieskie oczy spoczęły na drobnej, rudowłosej postaci, siedzącej na fotelu przed nim. — Szczerze mówiąc, jestem więcej niż zaciekawiony, gdyż pomimo swojej sporej wiedzy niestety nie mam pojęcia, o czym mowa. Jako dyrektor mam zdecydowanie zbyt mało okazji do zaznajamiania się ze światem mugoli, zwłaszcza tym współczesnym, niż bym chciał — zakończył tak uprzejmym tonem, że aż trudno byłoby zignorować prośbę mężczyzny, co bynajmniej wcale nie pomogło, a tylko utrudniło całą sprawę.

Skonsternowana kobieta westchnęła cicho. Tak, to prawda, że wiedziała, czym są świdry, jednak niestety nie miała najmniejszego pojęcia, jak wytłumaczyć to tylu czarodziejom w zrozumiały dla nich sposób. Nigdy nie zajmowała się specjalnie tematyką techniczną, zbyt zajęta poznawaniem świata czarodziejów, dlatego też musiała się poważnie zastanowić zanim im odpowiedziała.

— Ekhm... świdry to... cóż... to rodzaj mugolskiej maszyny, służącej do... — zacięła się, szukając odpowiednich słów. — ...do... rozłupywania różnych... rzeczy? — dokończyła kulawo Lily, uśmiechając się lekko, mając nadzieję, że dzięki temu jakoś zamaskuje wpadkę.

Nikt jednak nie miał jej tego za złe, bowiem nikogo poza Albusem ten temat tak naprawdę nie interesował, nawet Jamesa. Co zresztą było zrozumiałe, ponieważ świat mugoli zwyczajnie go nie obchodził. Pytanie zadał tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że nikt wcześniej tego nie zrobił, dlatego też kiedy okazało się, że nie jest osamotniony w swoim niezrozumieniu, Potter w mig stracił całe zainteresowanie. Inaczej sprawa się miała, jeżeli chodziło o Dumbledore'a, który wbrew wszelkim pozorom wydawał się być jak najbardziej usatysfakcjonowany odpowiedzią, gdyż po krótkiej chwili zastanowienia powrócił do czytania.

— _**Na skraju miasta został jednak zmuszony do zapomnie nia o świdrach. Kiedy utkwił w normalnym porannym korku ulicznym, nie mógł nie zauważyć, że naokoło jest mnóstwo dziwacznie ubranych ludzi. Ludzi w pelerynach. **_— Ciche sapnięcie Minervy zwróciło jego uwagę, tym samym sprawiając, że ponownie przestał czytać. — Coś się stało, droga profesor McGonagall? — Pomimo uprzejmego tonu, dało się zauważyć, że dyrektora także zaczynało już powoli irytować to ciągłe przerywanie.

— Ależ Albusie! — zakrzyknęła z dezaprobatą, posyłając mu niedowierzające spojrzenie. — To pogwałcenie Międzynarodowego Kodeksu Tajności! Nie potrafię sobie nawet wyobrazić sytuacji, w której miałoby dojść do czegoś podobnego! Niedorzeczność! — Jej oburzenie najwyraźniej znalazło oparcie w reszcie zgromadzenia, gdyż zarówno Lupin, jak i Severus przytaknęli jej słowom, a wraz z nimi pozostali.

— Jakkolwiek rozumiem powód twojego wybuchu, droga Minervo, nie widzę powodu, by nie wierzyć w słowa, które są tutaj zapisane — odparł spokojnie, patrząc prosto w oczy kobiety. — Sam fakt, że trzymam tę książkę w dłoniach, świadczy o tym, iż jej pochodzenie jest nienaturalne. Śmiem nawet twierdzić, że jesteś znacznie bardziej świadoma związanych z tą sytuacją konsekwencji niż ktokolwiek z nas — uśmiechnął się do niej niezobowiązująco, kończąc temat.

Minerva jednak nie zamierzała tak łatwo odpuścić i jak gdyby nigdy nic kontynuowała rozmowę.

— Tak, Albusie, rozumiem to doskonale i dlatego mnie to tak bardzo martwi. Już pomijając całą tę niedorzeczną sytuację, która powinna stać się największym czasowym paradoksem w historii... — w tym momencie machnęła energicznie dłonią, obejmując całe pomieszczenie. — ...zwyczajnie nie mogę uwierzyć w to, że kiedykolwiek nadejdzie dzień, w którym będziemy na tyle głupi, by się ujawnić.

— Po prostu pozwól mi czytać dalej, a jestem pewien, że za chwilę wszystko się wyjaśni — odparł niefrasobliwie, maskując w ten sposób złość. Legendarny wręcz upór tej konkretnej kobiety często w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat przyprawiał go o ból głowy i w tym przypadku niestety nie było inaczej. — _**Pan Dursley nie znosił ludzi ubierających się śmiesznie, na przykład młodych ludzi w tych wszystkich cudacznych stro jach.**_

Ponowne prychnięcie od strony Syriusza siłą rzeczy także znalazło się na liście czynności drażniących starego dyrektora. Każdemu wydawało się, że nic nie może go zdenerwować, ponieważ jego cierpliwość nie miała granic. Prawda jednak była taka, że często denerwował się po cichu, a gdy poziom złości osiągał poziom krytyczny, zaczynał objadać się słodyczami. Cukier działał na niego uspokajająco, koił skołatane nerwy i zsyłał na niego radosny nastrój zupełnie jak Felix Felicis. Mimowolnie Albus zastanowił się, czy by nie wcisnąć w swojego podopiecznego trochę cytrynowych dropsów, jednak szybko zrezygnował z tego pomysłu. Bał się, że mogłoby to wywołać odwrotny skutek do zamierzonego.

Na szczęście z pomocą Albusowi szybko popędziła Lily Potter, piorunując Blacka wzrokiem. Jej groźba podziałała wszakże tylko mniej więcej w połowie, ale i tak odniosła większy skutek niż ostre spojrzenie Minervy, które zostało ostentacyjnie zignorowane, co swoją drogą nieco rozbawiło Dumbledore'a. Nie wiedzieć czemu, widok boczącej się na cały świat profesor McGonagall zawsze poprawiał mu humor.

— _**Doszedł do wniosku, że to jakaś nowa, głupia moda. Zabębnił palcami w kierownicę i wówczas jego spojrzenie padło na stojącą w pobliżu grupkę tych dziwaków. Szeptali między sobą, wyraźnie podnieceni. Pan Dursley stwierdził z oburzeniem, że niektórzy wcale nie są młodzi; o, ten mężczyzna na pewno jest starszy od niego, a ma na sobie szmaragdowozieloną pelerynę! Trzeba mieć naprawdę czel ność!**_ — Ponowne sapnięcie od strony nauczycielki Transmutacji utwierdziło Albusa w przekonaniu, iż nadal uważała, że taka sytuacja nie powinna mieć miejsca. Trudno mu było się z nią chociaż trochę nie zgodzić. — _**Po chwili przyszło mu jednak na myśl, że to jakiś wygłup — ci ludzie po prostu przeprowadzają zbiórkę na jakiś równie bzdurny cel... tak, na pewno o to chodzi.**_

— To wyjaśnia, czemu nigdy nie uważałam go za miłego człowieka — mruknęła do siebie pani Potter, bynajmniej nie oczekując reakcji ze strony zgromadzonych. — Skoro uważa zbieranie pieniędzy na cele charytatywne za „bzdurne", to nie chcę wiedzieć, co według niego nie jest bzdurne.

Wiele mówiące uśmiechy, które wymienili między sobą James i Syriusz, utwierdziły rudowłosą kobietę w przekonaniu, że obaj są jeszcze zdecydowanie zbyt niedojrzali, aby dało się z nimi żyć. W tej sytuacji mogła mieć jedynie nadzieję, że odpowiedzialne zadanie związane z wychowaniem małego Harry'ego trochę pomoże im się zmienić, aczkolwiek nie wiązała z tym zbyt wielkich nadziei. Black znany był właśnie z tego, że niczego nie brał na poważnie i potrafił tylko żartować. Zmiana na lepsze w jego przypadku graniczyła więc z cudem. James natomiast.. dla niego była jeszcze nadzieja. Malutka, ale była.

— _**Sznur samochodów ruszył i kilka minut później pan Dursley wjechał na parking firmy Grunnings, a w jego myślach ponownie zagościły świdry.**_ — Tym razem Dumbledore postanowił przyjrzeć się uważnie pozostałym, lecz gdy zauważył, że nikt nie ma zamiaru mu przerywać, kontynuował. — _**W swoim gabinecie na dziewiątym piętrze pan Dursley zawsze siedział plecami do okna. Tego dnia okazało się to okolicznością sprzyjającą, bo gdyby siedział przodem, trud no by mu było skupić się na świdrach. Nie widział sów przelatujących jawnie w biały dzień, choć widzieli je ludzie na ulicy; pokazywali je sobie palcami i gapili się na nie z otwartymi ustami.**_ — W tym momencie Albus sam przed sobą musiał przyznać, że zaczął się trochę martwić. Taka ilość sów przelatujących nad Londynem w biały dzień na oczach tłumu mugoli była już więcej niż delikatną przesadą.

— Im więcej słyszę, tym mniej mi się to podoba... — dodała od siebie napuszonym tonem Minerva. Jednak jakkolwiek dyrektor zgadzał się z nią w tym temacie, postanowił tego po sobie nie pokazywać.

— Spokojnie, na pewno wszystko za chwilę się wyjaśni — powtórzył swoje poprzednie zapewnienie bez najmniejszego zająknięcia, starając się nie zwracać zbytnio uwagi na fakt, że miny wszystkich obecnych odzwierciedlały całkowity lub częściowy brak wiary w jego słowa. — _**Większość z nich jeszcze nigdy nie widziała sowy, nawet w nocy. Natomiast pan Dursley prze żył normalne, całkowicie wolne od sów przedpołudnie. **_

— Szczęściarz! — parsknął Syriusz, zapomniawszy o niepisanej zasadzie „nie przerywania podczas czytania", która obowiązywała od kilkunastu minut. — Mógłby przypadkiem dostać ataku apopleksji! Co za szkoda... — dodał złośliwie.

Wszyscy posłali mu zirytowane spojrzenia, poza samym Albusem, rzecz jasna, jednak w głębi duszy zgodzili się z nim, zwłaszcza Severus, który oczywiście nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, nawet przed samym sobą. Dumbledore tymczasem całkowicie niezrażony czytał dalej, z trudem hamując własną wesołość.

— _**Nawrzeszczał po kolei na pięciu pracowników. Odbył kilka ważnych rozmów telefonicznych, a potem znowu na kogoś nawrzeszczał.**_ Cóż za... miły człowiek — dodał na koniec z uśmiechem, sprawiając że Huncwoci wyraźnie zachichotali, a Lily zaczęła markować śmiech udawanym kaszlem. Minerva i Severus natomiast postanowili zachować swoją reakcję dla siebie, jak na dorosłych i odpowiedzialnych ludzi przystało. — _**Był w wyśmienitym nastroju aż do pory lun chu, kiedy pomyślał, że dobrze by było wyprostować nogi, przejść się na drugą stronę ulicy i kupić sobie w piekarni bułkę z rodzynkami.**_

Milczenie zgromadzonych wyrażało więcej niż mogłyby słowa. Każde z nich miało już swoje własne zdanie na temat Vernona Dursleya i bynajmniej nikt nie chciałby mieć z nim do czynienia w najbliższej przyszłości. Tak dziwacznego okazu mugola można by tylko ze świecą szukać, nie żeby ktokolwiek zamierzał.

— _**Dawno już zapomniał o ludziach w pelerynach, kiedy nagle natknął się na nich tuż obok piekarni. Zmierzył ich gniewnym spojrzeniem. Nie bardzo wiedział dlaczego, ale budzili w nim niepokój.**_

— Przecież to oczywiste! — roześmiał się Syriusz ponownie, a James mu zawtórował. — Po prostu wyczuwasz jakimś swoim mugolskim szóstym zmysłem, że obcujesz z czarodziejami, którzy są tak wspaniali, że masz ochotę uciekać gdzie pieprz rośnie ze wstydu! — szczekliwy śmiech wypełnił cały salon, dudniąc w małym pomieszczeniu do tego stopnia, że zagłuszył parskanie Lupina i piskliwy chichot Lily. Co dziwne, nawet nieco szorstki śmiech Jamesa utonął w hałasie, jakiego narobił Łapa.

— Panie Black! Naprawdę aż tak pana bawi niepokój mugoli? Czy może to raczej wina braku elementarnej wiedzy, którą jako absolwent Hogwartu powinien pan jednak posiadać?

Ten krótki acz treściwy komentarz autorstwa profesor McGonagall w jakiś przewrotny sposób pomógł młodzieży, za wyjątkiem zwykle zdystansowanego Severusa, się uspokoić. Nie dał jednak rady do końca zabić ich wesołości.

— _**W tej grupce również szeptano o czymś z ożywieniem, ale nie zauważył, by ktoś miał w rę ku puszkę do zbierania datków. Dopiero kiedy wyszedł ze sklepu, niosąc torbę z wielkim kawałem ciasta z orzechami, usłyszał strzępy rozmowy.**_

— Dursley, Dursley... nie wolno tak, to źle wpłynie na twoją dietę — ciągnął Black, bynajmniej nie mając zamiaru przestać wyśmiewać się z Vernona. — Jeżeli nie przestaniesz, z wieloryba przemienisz się w wielką kałamarnicę! I co wtedy zrobi twoja żona?

— Biedna Petunia! — Potter nie mogąc się oprzeć pokusie, dołączył do teatrzyku przyjaciela. — Będzie musiała wykopać staw! Chociaż nie, to może być dla niego za mało... o! Już wiem! Niech wykupi dom obok, zburzy go i na jego miejscu zrobi jezioro! I wszyscy będą szczęśliwi!

— Wszyscy poza moją siostrą... — Lily bardzo, naprawdę bardzo chciała się nie uśmiechać, jednak kąciki ust drgały jej tak mocno, że w końcu nie wytrzymała i wyszczerzyła się szeroko. W duchu natomiast pluła sobie w brodę z powodu słabej kontroli nad mimiką twarzy, co zresztą za czasów szkolnych Severus wypominał jej nie raz.

O ile pamięć ją nie myliła, zawsze wtedy odpowiadała mu, że jedną z ostatnich rzeczy, jakich by sobie w życiu zażyczyła, byłaby kamienna maska bez wyrazu... czyli to, czego teraz pragnęła. Czy można jeszcze bardziej przegrać z samą sobą? Jeżeli tak, to Lily nie chciała wiedzieć więcej na ten temat. I tak już słyszała w swojej głowie złośliwy głos Snape'a, mówiący „A nie mówiłem, Evans, że to przydatna umiejętność?", co w zupełności jej wystarczało.

Dumbledore pokręcił jedynie głową z dezaprobatą, uśmiechając się przy tym delikatnie i ponownie już tego dnia powrócił do czytania.

— _**...Potterowie, zgadza się, ja też o tym słyszałem...**_

— _**...tak, to ich syn, Harry...**_

A potem zamilkł porażony nagłym zrozumieniem, które starał się zamaskować tak szybko, jak to tylko było możliwe. Niestety nie na tyle, aby nie zostało to zauważone przez najbardziej dociekliwe osoby w towarzystwie — Minervę, Severusa i Lily. Ich zmarszczone brwi jasno mówiły, iż nieważne jaką wymyśli wymówkę, nie uwierzą, a jeżeli nawet uda mu się jakoś wywinąć, będą podejrzliwi względem niego przez następne miesiące, aż w końcu się nie podda. Lecz czy powiedzenie prawdy naprawdę jest dobrym wyjściem? Czy nie przyczyni się ona do zabicia w nich nadziei? Nie chciał już bardziej ich krzywdzić. Zresztą, jak mógł im tak po prostu powiedzieć, że prawdopodobnie nie przeżyją tej wojny i osierocą dziecko, które tak bardzo kochali?

— Co z nami? O co chodzi? Co z nami i Harrym?! — Nerwowe pokrzykiwanie Jamesa sprawiło, że okrutna prawda zstąpiła na wszystkich zgromadzonych prędzej, niż Albus by chciał, zapierając im dech w piersiach i boleśnie zaciskając się na gardłach niczym imadło.

Powietrze w pomieszczeniu natychmiast zgęstniało i zrobiło się tak ciężkie, a wręcz duszne, że atmosfera także się zmieniła. Dotychczasowa wesołość gdzieś wyparowała, ustępując miejsca czystemu przerażeniu, które odbiło się na twarzach Remusa, Lily i Minervy, podczas gdy James i Syriusz wydawali się być w szoku. Severus z kolei z trudem zniósł bolesny skurcz żołądka, kiedy po ponownym spojrzeniu na Albusa ujrzał w jego oczach bezradność.

— Zaklęcie Fideliusa zostanie przełamane... — stwierdził w przestrzeń z goryczą.

Severus był zły na Dumbledore'a i miał do tego pełne prawo. W końcu dyrektor dał mu słowo, że Lily nic się nie stanie, że dostanie najlepszą ochronę, jaka istniała. A tą ochroną miało być właśnie Zaklęcie Fideliusa, dotąd najlepsza forma ukrycia się przed niebezpieczeństwem. Coś jednak pójdzie nie tak... zresztą zawsze coś musiało pójść nie tak, jeżeli chodziło o rzeczy, na których naprawdę mu zależało. Najpierw stracił matkę, a teraz podobny los miał spotkać jedyną bliską mu osobę. I to z jego winy. Gdyby tylko Czarny Pan inaczej zinterpretował przepowiednię, wszystko mogłoby potoczyć się inaczej, lecz niestety to, co najgorsze, zawsze musiało spotkać właśnie jego.

Z głową pełną podobnych i jeszcze mroczniejszych myśli, patrzył na swojego mentora, starając się nie wyobrażać sobie martwego ciała Lily w zrujnowanym domu... nie, to było dla Snape'a za dużo. Dlaczego umysł musiał podsunąć mu ten obraz właśnie teraz? I tak po prawdzie, dlaczego w ogóle o tym myślał? Nie powinien tego robić. Jeszcze nie! Nie wtedy, kiedy jeszcze była nadzieja. Cichy głosik w jego głowie jednak nie dał się tak łatwo przekonać i nadal szeptał okrutnie, że się oszukuje, że to nie może się udać, że jest głupcem, skoro sądzi, że odkręci zło, do którego sam się przyczynił.

Minerva najwyraźniej doszła do podobnych wniosków, gdyż wskazała ruchem głowy na książkę i skinęła nią, niemo prosząc w ten sposób dyrektora, aby czytał dalej. Jeżeli istniała szansa na zmianę przyszłości, chciała dowiedzieć się o tym jak najwięcej, by podczas ingerencji w linię czasu nie popełnić katastrofalnego błędu.

— _**Pan Dursley zatrzymał się, jakby mu nogi wrosły w chod nik. Poczuł falę lęku. Spojrzał przez ramię na dziwnie ubra nych osobników, jakby chciał ich o coś zagadnąć, ale się rozmyślił. **_— Tym razem nikt nawet nie pomyślał o tym, aby przerwać dyrektorowi, niezależnie od tego, jak wielką złość budziło w nich zachowanie tego konkretnego mugola, który bardziej martwił się o swoją reputację niż o życie własnych krewnych. I to, że nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia o całej sprawie, bynajmniej nie miało w tym przypadku żadnego znaczenia ani go w żaden sposób nie usprawiedliwiało, bowiem nawet gdyby wiedział, nie przejąłby się losem Potterów. — _**Przeszedł pospiesznie przez ulicę, wjechał windą na dzie wiąte piętro, warknął na swoją sekretarkę, żeby mu nikt nie przeszkadzał, złapał za słuchawkę telefonu i już prawie wykręcił numer do domu, kiedy znowu się rozmyślił. Odłożył słuchawkę i zaczął gorączkowo myśleć, szarpiąc wąsy. Nie, nie dajmy się zwariować... W końcu nie ma w tym nic niezwykłego! Mnóstwo ludzi może się nazywać Potter i mieć syna Harry'ego.**_

Absurdalność tego stwierdzenia podziała jak kubeł zimnej wody, od razu wybudzając Jamesa i Syriusza z transu, w jakim znajdowali się jeszcze chwilę wcześniej. Do tego momentu byli zbyt zszokowani, aby cokolwiek powiedzieć, jednak teraz jakby wstąpiła w nich nowa energia. Remus stwierdził, że to pewnie zasługa adrenaliny, która towarzyszyła uczuciu oburzenia.

— Nie myśl sobie, że Potterowie są tacy pospolici! — zakrzyknął wściekły James, samemu w zasadzie nie wiedząc, dlaczego go to tak ubodło. — W całym Londynie, ba, nawet w całej Wielkiej Brytanii nie znajdziesz innego Pottera, który akurat miałby syna o imieniu Harry! Niedorzeczność! Ale czego innego mogłem się spodziewać po mugolu?

— Głupota tego mugola przekracza wszelkie granice! — zawtórował przyjacielowi Black. — Potterowie to stary, szanowany ród, a nie liście, które rosną na każdym drzewie! Wątpię, aby ktokolwiek poza tobą, James, nosił nazwisko Potter, a nawet jeśli, to na pewno nie ma ani syna, ani tym bardziej nie jest czarodziejem!

— Cieszę się, że już wróciliście do siebie... — stwierdziła Lily, chowając strach pod delikatnym uśmiechem. — ...mimo iż wasze argumenty są bzdurne i nie mają większego sensu.

— Jak to „nie mają większego sensu"?! — Dopiero kiedy już było za późno, Syriusz pomyślał o tym, iż raczej nie powinien krzyczeć na żonę swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. — Przepraszam. Wyjaśnij mi, proszę — uśmiechnął się niewinnie, mając nadzieję, że pani Potter go nie przeklnie.

— Cóż... — przeciągnęła troszkę sylabę dla lepszego efektu. — O ile dobrze się orientuję, to nie jest to aż tak rzadkie nazwisko — odpowiadając, cały czas przeszukiwała umysł, przez co wyglądała na nieco zamyśloną — jest na tyle popularne, aby w samej Anglii znalazł się chociaż jeden Potter — w tym momencie uśmiechnęła się do niezadowolonego Jamesa.

— Tak, bo świat potrzebuje więcej aroganckich, impertynenckich i zapatrzonych w siebie Potterów, jakby jeden wspaniały James Potter to było zbyt mało. — Zgryźliwa uwaga Snape'a zawisła między zebranymi niczym kiepski żart i pewnie zakończyłaby temat, gdyby nie żywiołowa reakcja Syriusza.

— Ach, czyli sugerujesz, że zamiast Potterów powinno być więcej Snape'ów, tak? — prowokował, uśmiechając się przy tym złośliwie. — Przykro mi, że to właśnie ja muszę cię uświadamiać, ale nawet jeden Smarkerus Snape to stanowczo zbyt wiele dla świata!

— Syriuszu! — Głosy zarówno Remusa, jak i Lily zbiegły się ze sobą w czasie, wyrażając dokładnie taką samą ilość zdegustowania i pretensji. Wszak obaj mieli przestać się kłócić pod groźbą bolesnej klątwy. Syriusz jednak najwyraźniej zdążył już zapomnieć o tym, dlaczego tyle czasu siedział spokojnie. Albo to właśnie z tego powodu się tak teraz wyrywał. W jego przypadku obie opcje wydawały się równie prawdziwe.

— O co wam znowu chodzi? — mruknął urażony Łapa, szybko jednak tracąc rezon pod wściekłym spojrzeniem Lily.

— Zamilknij po prostu i uspokój się. Przez ciebie profesor Dumbledore nie może dalej czytać! — fuknęła kobieta, cały czas uważnie obserwując swojego męża, który o dziwo nic nie mówił.

Obrażony Syriusz zaplótł ramiona na piersi i zgodnie z życzeniem uspokoił się, jednak zrobił to w tak ostentacyjny sposób, że każdy w pomieszczeniu wiedział, iż tę ciszę zawdzięczają jedynie jego urażonej dumie.

— _**A kiedy zaczął się nad tym zastanawiać, doszedł do wniosku, że nie jest nawet pewny, czy syn jego szwagierki ma na imię Harry. Nigdy go nie widział. Bardzo możliwe, że nazywa się Harvey. Albo Harold.**_

Lily wbrew sobie sapnęła z irytacją. Jakkolwiek się starała, nie mogła przestać dziwić się ignorancji Vernona Dursleya, w duchu ciesząc się, że mały Harry nigdy nie miał okazji go spotkać. Jednocześnie poczuła też uścisk w sercu na myśl, że być może to właśnie on będzie w przyszłości wychowywał jej synka. Nie... nawet, jeżeli coś im się stanie, zadba o to, aby to się nie wydarzyło. Jako matka nie mogła do tego dopuścić.

— Jeszcze czego... — mruknął cicho James, święcie oburzony tą insynuacją. Harvey Potter... nie nie nie, też coś. Albo Harold Potter... lepiej, ale mimo wszystko nie nazwałby tak swojego synka. Imię „Harry" pasowało do niego znacznie lepiej niż sztywny „Harold", czy jakiś tam „Harvey".

— _**Nie ma powodu, by niepokoić panią Dursley; każde wspomnienie o siostrze zawsze ją przygnębiało. Nie miał jej tego za złe — ostatecznie, gdyby on miał taką siostrę... Ale mimo wszyst ko, ci ludzie w pelerynach...**_

— Taką!? TAKĄ!? CZYLI JAKĄ, TY BRUDNY MUGOLU?! — zaczął wściekle James, zbyt zaślepiony furią, by zwrócić uwagę nie tylko na własne słowa, ale też na karcące spojrzenie McGonagall, zdegustowaną jego zachowaniem. — Mówisz o mojej żonie, dupku!

— James! Uspokój się! On cię przecież nie słyszy! — Nieważne jak bardzo się starała, głos Lily nie chciał nabrać ostrych tonów, brzmiąc jakoś tak miękko w porównaniu z wcześniejszymi sytuacjami, gdy kogoś uciszała. I jakkolwiek Severusowi nie podobało się to, co podsuwał mu umysł, wiedział, że prawdopodobnie ta drobna zmiana tonu głosu była winą uczucia, jakim rudowłosa czarownica darzyła Pottera. Co jak co, ale wiedział on, jak bronić kobiety, a Lily to najwyraźniej strasznie pochlebiało. Aż miał ochotę skrzywić się z niesmakiem, czego oczywiście nie zrobił, nie chcąc w ten sposób zwracać na siebie niepotrzebnej uwagi. Tego jeszcze brakowało, aby znowu zaczął się żreć z Potterem albo Blackiem i to w obecności Lily. Nie mówiąc już o tym, iż to, że nie uważa Jamesa za kogoś odpowiedniego dla swojej wieloletniej przyjaciółki, nie powinno wyjść na światło dzienne w taki sposób. Jeszcze mógłby zostać posądzony o darzenie jej jakimś uczuciem, a tego by nie zdzierżył. Jego uczucia były tylko i wyłącznie jego sprawą i nikt nie miał prawa ich znać. Nie po to trzymał ludzi na dystans i nosił niewzruszoną maskę na twarzy, aby afiszować się ze wszystkimi swoimi myślami, a już zwłaszcza tymi o Lily.

— Wiem o tym, Lily, ale po prostu mam tego dość! Ile można słuchać obelg pod adresem własnej żony i nie reagować!?

— To, że sobie pokrzyczysz i tak niczego nie zmieni! Vernon będzie miał o mnie złe zdanie, czy to w książce, czy też w rzeczywistości i choćby sam Merlin zstąpił z nieba, nie zmieni to tego, w jaki sposób o mnie myśli, James! — żachnęła się, aczkolwiek bez zbytniego przekonania. — Zresztą, czy krzyczenie na książkę ma jakiś sens?

— Uważam — zaczęła głośno Minerva — że lepiej zrobicie, gdy oboje zakończycie temat i zostawicie jakiekolwiek komentarze na później, ponieważ wątpię, aby pan Dursley przestał obrażać kogokolwiek w najbliższej przyszłości, a już zwłaszcza w tej książce.

Jej mocno zaciśnięte usta wyraźnie świadczyły o tym, iż zakończyła temat i oczekuje, że oboje podporządkują się jej słowom. Co zresztą niechętnie uczynili, jednak tylko Lily tak naprawdę rozumiała bezcelowość ich dyskusji, podczas gdy James poczuł się zwyczajnie urażony. Severusowi także nie podobało się to, w jaki sposób ten konkretny mugol odnosi się do byłej panny Evans, ale w przeciwieństwie do Pottera, zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że prawdopodobnie zostanie obrażona jeszcze nie raz i komentowanie tego na dłuższą metę zwyczajnie nie będzie miało sensu.

— Zgadzam się z Minervą — dodał od siebie niespodziewanie Dumbledore, który dotychczas tylko przysłuchiwał się sprzeczkom. — Vernon Dursley nie przepada ani za czarodziejami, ani za panią Potter, dlatego też pewnie jego zachowanie się nie zmieni. Rozumiem, że może to wam przeszkadzać, jednak krzyczenie i bulwersowanie się, jakkolwiek zrozumiałe, nie będzie miało żadnego wpływu na treść książki, a tylko opóźni jej czytanie. Propozycja Minervy jest bardzo rozsądna i sądzę, że skorzystanie z niej wyjdzie nam wszystkim na zdrowie — zakończył z uśmiechem, po czym ponownie zagłębił się w treść, nie zwracając już dłużej uwagi na resztę zgromadzenia. — _**Tego popołudnia było mu trochę trudniej skupić się na świdrach, a kiedy o piątej opuszczał firmę, był w takim stanie, że wpadł na kogoś tuż za drzwiami.**_

— _**Przykro mi — mruknął, gdy drobny staruszek, na którego wpadł, zatoczył się i prawie upadł.**_

— No nie wierzę... — sapnął Syriusz, ale nic poza tym nie powiedział. Inni także milczeli, jednak ich twarze zdradzały, jak bardzo zgadzają się z tym stwierdzeniem. Vernon nie był miłą osobą, dlatego też trudno sobie wyobrazić, czy nawet uwierzyć w to, że kogokolwiek tak naprawdę przeprosił i nikt nie miał ku temu żadnych wątpliwości. Black więc jedynie wyraził tę myśl za nich.

— _**Dopiero po kilku sekundach uświadomił sobie, że staruszek ma na sobie fio letową pelerynę. I wcale nie sprawiał wrażenia rozgniewa nego tym, że ktoś o mało co nie powalił go na ziemię. Przeciwnie, na jego twarzy zakwitł szeroki uśmiech i za skrzeczał tak, że przechodnie zaczęli się oglądać:**_

— _**Niech szanownemu panu nie będzie przykro, bo dzisiaj nic nie może zepsuć mi humoru! Ciesz się pan ze mną, bo już nie ma Sam-Wiesz-Kogo! Wszyscy powinni się cieszyć, nawet mugole tacy jak pan! Bo to szczęśliwy, ach, jak szczęśliwy dzień!**_

_** Po czym uściskał pana Dursleya serdecznie i odszedł.**_

Przeczytawszy ten krótki akapit, Dumbledore zamilkł, by potoczyć spojrzeniem po zadziwionych i skonsternowanych minach słuchaczy. Minerva wyglądała tak, jakby chciała się oburzyć, ale coś ją przed tym wyraźnie powstrzymywało. Severus bezwiednie zacisnął dłoń na lewym przedramieniu, jakby sprawdzając, czy nadal czuje pod cienką warstwą materiału magię emanującą z Mrocznego Znaku. Remus zamyślił się głęboko, biorąc sobie za punkt honoru zrozumienie, co konkretnie nieznajomy staruszek miał na myśli. James i Syriusz z kolei uśmiechnęli się niepewnie, nie wiedząc zbytnio, jak mają zareagować na wieść o zniknięciu potężnego czarnoksiężnika, podczas gdy Lily... była zbyt przejęta tym, w jaki sposób Ten-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać zniknął, aby w ogóle myśleć o czymkolwiek. Może to głupie, ale nie podobało jej się ta cała sytuacja. Miała zdecydowanie złe przeczucia i bynajmniej nie pomagało jej to, iż wiedziała, że Voldemort poluje na nich w wiadomym celu. Wizja bliskiej śmierci stawała się przez to aż nazbyt namacalna, a ona mimo wszystko nadal chciała mieć nadzieję. Wbrew wszelkim przepowiedniom pragnęła wierzyć, że nie muszą umierać, więc usilnie odpędzała od siebie podobne myśli. Bezskutecznie.

— Albusie... jak to zniknął? — spytała w końcu profesor McGonagall, targana sprzecznymi odczuciami. Z jakiegoś powodu nie chciała znać odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

— Nie wiem, ale sądzę, że sprawa wyjaśni się, gdy dojdziemy do końca tego rozdziału — Widząc, że kilka osób kiwnęło głową, zgadzając się z nim, powrócił do czytania. — _**Pana Dursleya całkowicie zamurowało. Został uściskany przez zupełnie nieznajomego człowieka! I nazwano go mugolem, cokolwiek miało to znaczyć. Był wstrząśnięty. **_— Uśmiechnął się do siebie, oczami wyobraźni widząc już tę scenę. Podobnie zresztą jak dwaj Huncwoci, którzy chyba jako jedyni nie widzieli nic złego w tym, że Voldemort zniknął w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach. Nie mogło stać się przecież nic lepszego, prawda?

Remus jednak nie był tego taki pewien. Z jakiegoś powodu czuł się zaniepokojony, zupełnie jakby pozbycie się czarnoksiężnika okupili wielką stratą. To wyjaśniałoby te dziwne rozmowy pomiędzy czarodziejami na ulicy, z tym że jakoś nie chciało mu się wierzyć, iż jego przyjaciołom mogłoby się stać coś złego. Albo raczej nie potrafił sobie tego wyobrazić. — _**Po biegł do samochodu i ruszył w drogę do domu, mając nadzieję, że coś mu się przywidziało, a zdarzyło mu się to po raz pierwszy w życiu, bo nie pochwalał wybujałej wyobraźni.**_

— On to chyba nie ma żadnej radości z życia... — burknął Black, zwracając na siebie uwagę wszystkich osób w pomieszczeniu. — No co?

— Twoje komentarze, Black, są doprawdy bezsensowne — stwierdził Snape swoim niskim chłodnym tonem, z zaskoczeniem zauważając przy tym, że Lily się z nim zgodziła. Nieco podniesiony na duchu postanowił więc kontynuować. — Dlatego mógłbyś z łaski swojej zachować je dla siebie. Nie każdy chce słuchać wynurzeń wyliniałego kundla.

— Skoro nikt nie chce słuchać mnie, to tym bardziej nikt nie chce słuchać tego, co TY masz do powiedzenia, Snape — odwarknął Łapa. — Dlatego proponuję ci się zamknąć. Na wieki. Idź lepiej zatrzasnąć się w swojej trumnie, czy gdzie tam śpi takie dziwadło jak ty.

— Spokój! — ucięła ich niby kłótnię zniecierpliwiona Minerva, jednocześnie zastanawiając się, kiedy wreszcie przestaną ze sobą walczyć i czy nastąpi to jeszcze w tym stuleciu.

Wyraźnie zaciśnięte usta profesorki ostrzegły Severusa, by nawet nie próbował się odzywać, dlatego też postanowił zatrzymać swoją uwagę dla siebie. Nawet on nie był taki głupi, żeby narażać się starej McGonagall, zwłaszcza w zaistniałej sytuacji. Od niedawna bowiem pracowali razem w Hogwarcie i jeżeli kobieta by zechciała, mogłaby utrudnić mu życie, a tego bynajmniej nie chciał.

— Nic już nawet nie można wtrącić... — mruczał do siebie cicho Syriusz, wyraźnie niepocieszony tym, iż nie miał okazji wyrazić, jak bardzo ubolewa nad pozbawionym wesołości życiem Dursleya. W sarkastyczny i całkowicie prześmiewczy sposób, rzecz jasna.

* * *

_W następnym odcinku:_

_Rozdział pierwszy część trzecia — Obrzydliwa Tunia_


	4. Rozdział Pierwszy cz III

**AN:** Na początek chciałabym przeprosić za zwłokę. Ustaliłam sobie, że będę publikować zawsze w weekendy w okresie od piątku po południu do niedzieli wieczór, ale tym razem niestety nie wyrobiłam się. Okazało się, że źle podzieliłam rozdział, przez co pisałam i pisałam, a rozdział jak był długi, tak był i wcale go nie ubywało. Postaram się uniknąć podobnego błędu w przyszłości i lepiej zorganizować długość rozdziałów, gdyż ten mógłby pożreć dwa poprzednie niczym przystawkę.

Rozdział dedykuję **hulk12**, który uświadomił mi, że prawdopodobnie będę siedzieć nad całym opowiadaniem do samej śmierci, o ile nie dłużej xD

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ I**

**CZĘŚĆ III**

**OBRZYDLIWA TUNIA**

Dumbledore tymczasem już wyraźnie zmęczony tym, że bez przerwy mu przerywano — a przynajmniej na tyle, żeby się nie złościć — westchnął jedynie cicho i chyba po raz setny tego dnia powrócił do odczytywania rozdziału.

— _**Kiedy wjechał na podjazd przed numerem czwartym, pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zobaczył — i wcale mu to nie poprawiło nastroju — był bury kot, którego spostrzegł dzisiaj rano. Teraz kot siedział na murku otaczającym ich ogród. Był pewny, że to ten sam kot, bo miał takie same ciemniejsze obwódki wokół oczu.**_

— _**Siooo! — krzyknął pan Dursley.**_

Syriusz parsknął, a potem roześmiał się głośno, dodatkowo sprowokowany przez McGonagall, która posłała mu jedno ze swoich najbardziej zabójczych spojrzeń. Niestety wizja mugola, przeganiającego profesorkę w jej kociej postaci, brutalnie zmiażdżyła autorytet kobiety, całkowicie go przy tym rozbrajając. Jakby na domiar złego wkrótce dołączył do niego ubawiony James i nawet Remus w pewnym momencie zaczął cicho parskać, nie potrafiąc wygrać wewnętrznej bitwy z własną wesołością. Dotknięta do żywego Minerva wprawdzie nic nie zrobiła, jednak jej mina sugerowała, że gdy tylko to wszystko się skończy, z przyjemnością przerobi swoich byłych wychowanków na koci żwirek do kuwety pani Noris. A przynajmniej tak jej wyraz twarzy sklasyfikował Severus, w duchu także „podśmiewując się" z kobiety, lecz według niego w bardziej wyrafinowany i dystyngowany sposób. Nieważne jakby to usprawiedliwiał, tak czy inaczej fakt pozostawał faktem — Snape bez wątpienia był w tym momencie rozbawiony, chociaż sam przed sobą starał się to definiować jako „satysfakcję", a nie zwykłą wesołość. Nigdy w życiu bowiem by się nie przyznał, że ma jakiekolwiek poczucie humoru, o zaśmianiu się na głos już nie wspominając.

Albus także się uśmiechnął, lecz zrobił to na tyle skrycie, by nie narazić się na gniew Minervy, którego swoją drogą nie zniósłby. Nauczycielka czasem naprawdę zachowywała się tak, jak sugerowała to jej animagiczna postać, a już zwłaszcza, kiedy była na kogoś wściekła. Chwilami Dumbledore zastanawiał się nawet, kiedy rzuci się na kogoś z pazurami, zapominając o tym, iż aktualnie jest człowiekiem. Według niego znalazłaby się chociaż jedna taka sytuacja, w której była tego nader bliska.

— _**Kot nawet nie drgnął, tylko zmierzył go chłodnym spojrzeniem. Czy tak się zachowują normalne koty? Pan Dursley wzdrygnął się i wszedł do domu. Nadal nie zamierzał wspominać o tym wszystkim żonie.**_

Śmiech Syriusza tylko się wzmógł, podczas gdy irytacja McGonagall zbliżała się niebezpiecznie do poziomu krytycznego. Severus zaczął odliczać sekundy do wybuchu, który niewątpliwie miał niedługo nadejść.

— Syriuszu! — syknęła Lily, robiąc przy tym wściekłą minę.

„Albo i nie..." — stwierdził w myślach Snape, gdy zobaczył, że była panna Evans zamierza właśnie dać Blackowi reprymendę.

— Ekhm...

Śmiech ucichł i wszyscy spojrzeli nieco zdziwieni, ale także zaciekawieni na starego dyrektora, który uśmiechał się do nich tak, jakby zobaczył całą masę przedszkolaków ubabranych tortem. Ani Minervie, ani Severusowi nie spodobał się ten wyraz twarzy. Lily doszła do wniosku, że Albus jest doprawdy szalony, skoro tak na nich patrzy, a Remus westchnął ciężko, zanim trzepnął Syriusza w ramię, by przywrócić go do porządku, gdyż nadal cicho chichotał i parskał, najwyraźniej nie mogąc przestać się śmiać. James na szczęście był bardziej ogarnięty i pohamował się kilka chwil wcześniej — na niego morderczy wzrok McGonagall nadal jeszcze działał, chociaż już nie tak skutecznie jak kiedyś.

— Dziękuję... — Po tym oświadczeniu Dumbledore przeniósł wzrok na książkę, by kontynuować. — _**Pani Dursley spędziła normalny, całkiem miły dzień. Podczas obiadu opowiedziała mu o problemach, jakie ma sąsiadka ze swoją córką, i o tym, że Dudley nauczył się nowego słowa („nie chcę!").**_

Zarówno James, jak i Lily w tym momencie wywrócili oczami, sygnalizując w ten sposób, co myślą o metodach wychowawczych państwa Dursley. Rudowłosa czarownica dodatkowo musiała powstrzymać się przed skomentowaniem tego na głos w jakiś nie do końca miły sposób. Odkąd tylko zaczęli czytać tę książkę, jej dotychczas pacyfistyczny stosunek do Petunii zaczął się stopniowo zmieniać, by w tym momencie osiągnąć poziom „delikatnej antypatii zakrapianej awersją". Świadomość faktu, że prawdopodobnie to ona będzie wychowywać Harry'ego tylko potęgowała ten efekt, a także gniew i niechęć, które już wcześniej czuła w stosunku do swojej starszej siostry. Nie wiedzieć czemu miała wręcz pewność co do tego, że jej synek nie będzie mógł liczyć na żadne względy, podczas gdy Dudley wyrośnie na rozpieszczonego bachora przez to, że jego rodzice podarują mu wszystko, co tylko zechce.

— _**Pan Dursley starał się zachowywać normalnie. Kiedy w końcu udało im się zapakować Dudleya do łóżeczka, wszedł do saloniku i zdążył na koniec dziennika wieczornego.**_

Prychnięcie od strony Syriusza wyraźnie sugerowało, co sądził na temat domniemanej normalności Vernona, czyli bądź co bądź jej braku. Severus niechętnie zgodził się z nim w tej sprawie, najwyraźniej do spółki z Potterami nie pochwalając sposobu, w jaki Dudley Dursley był wychowywany. On jednak nie miał tak trywialnych pobudek, jak duma rodzica, czy strach o przyszłość własnego dziecka. Nie, on po prostu nie znosił niewychowanych bachorów, do których Dudley niewątpliwie się zaliczał. Minerva zresztą miała podobne zdanie.

— _**I ostatnia wiadomość. Obserwatorzy ptaków donoszą o bardzo dziwnym zachowaniu krajowych sów. Choć normalnie sowy polują w nocy i nie widzi się ich w ciągu dnia, z setek doniesień wynika, że dzisiaj sowy latały we wszystkich kierunkach od samego rana. Specjaliści nie są w stanie wyjaśnić, dlaczego sowy tak nagle zmieniły swoje zwyczaje. — Tu spiker pozwolił sobie na uśmiech. — To bardzo tajemnicza sprawa. A teraz posłuchajmy, co Jim McGuffin ma do powiedzenia o pogodzie. Jim, czy tej nocy zanosi się na jakiś deszcz sów?**_

— _**No cóż, Ted — odpowiedział facet od pogody — nie bardzo się na tym znam, ale wiem, że nie tylko sowy zachowywały się dziś bardzo dziwnie. Dzwonili do mnie telewidzowie z Kentu, Yorkshire i Dundee, mówiąc, że zamiast obiecanego przez mnie deszczu mieli prawdziwą ulewę meteorytów! Może niektórzy wcześniej zaczęli ob chodzić Noc Sztucznych Ogni? Ludzie, to dopiero w przyszłym tygodniu! Ale mogę wam obiecać, że w nocy będzie padało.**_

— Czy to nie czasem pan Tonks? — spytał ciekawie Remus, zerkając na Dumbledore'a, który ze śmiechem potwierdził, podczas gdy McGonagall gotowała się ze złości. Kobieta najwyraźniej nie była zadowolona z tego, że dyrektor przemilczał sprawę sów i meteorytów spadających w biały dzień na oczach tak wielu mugoli.

— Albusie! Nie czas teraz na uprzejme pogawędki! — zakrzyknęła oburzona Minerva. — Sam widzisz, co się dzieje! Czarodzieje są o krok od ujawnienia, a raczej będą, jeżeli to, co jest zapisane w tej książce okaże się prawdą! I dlaczego? Ponieważ Sam-Wiesz-Kto zniknął?! Nikt nawet nie wie, czy na pewno tak się stało! Doprawdy! — sapnęła — Wątpię, aby tak potężny czarnoksiężnik mógł zwyczajnie zniknąć z powierzchni ziemi. — Zgromiła wzrokiem swojego rozmówcę, gdy tylko otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, skutecznie powstrzymując w ten sposób starego czarodzieja przed dodaniem czegoś od siebie. — I nie próbuj ich nawet usprawiedliwiać! Gdyby mugole się o nas dowiedzieli... o nie, nie, nie. Nie chcę nawet myśleć o tym, do czego mogłoby dojść!

— Ależ droga Minervo, naprawdę myślisz, że pochwalam takie zachowanie? — spytał delikatnie Albus nad wyraz spokojnym głosem, czym sprawił, że profesorka na chwilę zwątpiła w swe oskarżenie. — Także nie podoba mi się to, co robią czarodzieje, ale jak sama wspomniałaś, nie musi to być ani uzasadnione, ani pewne. Nadal nie wiemy, jaki wpływ na naszą rzeczywistość ma fakt odczytywania treści tej książki, więc sądzę, że póki co nie powinniśmy zbytnio przejmować się opisywaną w niej przyszłością.

Kobieta zapowietrzyła się na chwilę, hamując gniew, po czym zacisnęła usta w wąską linię i zamilkła. Tak, to, co mówił dyrektor brzmiało sensownie. Jako była posiadaczka Zmieniacza Czasu wiedziała, jakie konsekwencje może mieć ich ingerencja, ale mimo to obawiała się, że jeżeli czegoś nie zrobią, to wszystko się spełni. A ona bynajmniej wcale nie chciała nagle znaleźć się w świecie, w którym toczą niekończącą się wojnę z mugolami o dominację. Albus jednak nie obawiał się tego, a był znacznie potężniejszy i bardziej doświadczony. W swoim życiu widział tak wiele, że jakoś trudno było jej uwierzyć w to, że nie rozumiał sytuacji. Ba! Pewnie rozumiał ją znacznie lepiej niż ktokolwiek i dlatego nic nie robił. Chociaż znając Albusa, z palącym uczuciem wstydu wątpiła w ten jego spokój. Nie raz przecież bywał zdenerwowany albo zmartwiony, musiał być, mimo iż rzadko kiedy widziała go w takim stanie. Aktorstwo byłoby w tym momencie idealną odpowiedzią, jednak... czy naprawdę potrafiła uwierzyć w to, że w obliczu tak koszmarnej wizji przyszłości oszukiwałby ich? Czy byłby zdolny do czegoś takiego, nawet gdyby mogło to oznaczać ich ewentualną śmierć? Minerva znała go już dość długo i nigdy nie posądziłaby dyrektora o coś podobnego, ale... wątpliwość pozostała.

Severus natomiast nie miał takich problemów. Jako były Śmierciożerca i ślizgon z krwi i kości potrafił doszukać się kłamstwa nawet w najlepszej masce i teraz nie było inaczej. Zauważył, że pomimo zewnętrznego spokoju Dumbledore odczuwał strach. Martwił się o przyszłość zapisaną na kartach tej książki, a mimo to nie skłamał. Najwyraźniej bezgranicznie wierzył w to, co powiedział, albo przynajmniej wierzył, że istnieje taka możliwość na tyle, aby przekonać chociaż część siebie, że to prawda. Snape niestety nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć, chociaż bardzo chciałby zniszczyć tę ulotną nadzieję. Nie należał wszak do ludzi, którzy oszukiwali samych siebie tylko po to, by poczuć się lepiej. Tym razem jednak odpuścił. Wszyscy potrzebowali siły, a cóż innego mogło im ją dać, jeżeli nie nadzieja? Nie mówiąc już o tym, że Albus niewątpliwie miał rację.

Sam fakt, że ta książka pojawiła się w ich czasach, mógł zmienić przyszłość, ale niekoniecznie sam przedmiot. Jeżeli owy _przyjaciel_ naprawdę wiedział, co robi, dając im możliwość zajrzenia do niej, musiał wcześniej zabezpieczyć księgę przed ewentualnymi zmianami, jakie zapoczątkowała. Gdyby tego nie zrobił, nie tylko Severus uznałby go za kompletnego idiotę, ale także oznaczałoby to, że ich tak zwany „przyjaciel" skazał ich na odczytywanie księgi, która zmieniałaby treść w czasie rzeczywistym, a to niewątpliwie mijałoby się z celem. I jakkolwiek Snape nie ufał do końca umiejętnościom nieznajomego, potrafił dopuścić do siebie myśl, że jednak nie mieli do czynienia z fuszerką jakiegoś niekompetentnego kretyna. Chociaż znając złośliwość losu, nie mógł do końca wykluczyć, że tak właśnie było.

— Skoro już wszystko sobie wyjaśniliśmy... — zaczął raźnie Albus, uważnie obserwując wszystkich w pomieszczeniu. Nikt nie odważył się odezwać, ani nawet krótko zaprzeczyć, dlatego też nie zwlekając już dłużej, ponownie zagłębił się w słowa powieści. — _**Pan Dursley poczuł się bardzo niepewnie. Meteoryty nad całą Anglią? Sowy latające w biały dzień? Tajemniczy osobnicy w pelerynach? I to szeptanie... szeptanie o Potterach...**_

James wzdrygnął się i skrzywił delikatnie, po czym zerknął na swoją żonę. Czy naprawdę mogło im się coś stać? Czy mogli... zginąć? Nie... to niemożliwe. Nie chciał nawet myśleć o takiej możliwości. Może i Voldemort polował na nich i musieli się ukrywać, jednak nigdy... nawet w najśmielszych snach nie pomyślałby, że mogliby zginąć podczas próby pozbycia się go. To, że był potężny, jeszcze niczego nie przesądzało! Voldemort to taki sam czarodziej jak on, czy Syriusz, więc ma dokładnie takie same słabości. Pokonanie go z pewnością przysporzyłoby wielu trudności, ale żeby od razu mieli przypłacić to życiem? Niedorzeczność. Tyle czasu jeszcze przed nimi, tyle szczęśliwych chwil i wspomnień. Nie mogli zginąć ot tak. Byli Potterami! A przynajmniej on i Harry byli. Co zaś tyczyło się Lily... kochał ją i ufał jej. Wiedział, że oboje razem są potężni, a do tego tak samo uparci. Nie ugięliby się pod żadnym ciężarem. Nie przegraliby, dlatego też miał pewność, że cokolwiek by się nie działo, przetrwają tę cholerną wojnę i razem z Harrym wkroczą w nową przyszłość.

— _**Do saloniku weszła pani Dursley, niosąc dwie filiżanki herbaty. Nie, tak nie można. Powinien z nią porozmawiać. Odchrząknął nerwowo.**_

— _**Eee... Petunio, kochanie... nie miałaś ostatnio wiadomości od swojej siostry?**_

_**Jak się spodziewał, pani Dursley spojrzała na niego wzrokiem zdumionego bazyliszka. Zwykle udawali, że nie ma siostry.**_

Lily szybko powstrzymała jakąkolwiek reakcję, kierując ostry wzrok na swojego męża, który już otworzył usta i właśnie miał się oburzyć, ale zrezygnował z tego, gdy zobaczył koniuszek różdżki wycelowany w swoją stronę. Syriusz natomiast profilaktycznie udawał, że niczego złego nie usłyszał. Tak naprawdę jednak robił to tylko dlatego, iż czuł na sobie ostry wzrok Lupina, przez który z trudem opanował wzdrygnięcie. Nie mógł przecież dać po sobie poznać, że trochę obawiał się o własną skórę. Nikt o zdrowych zmysłach bowiem nie chciałby mieć do czynienia ze wściekłym wilkołakiem, nawet jeżeli był nim zwykle miły, uprzejmy i potulny Remus Lupin. Remus, który najwyraźniej postanowił połączyć siły z Lily w celu uciszania ich, co z kolei musiało znaczyć, że mieli ich już serdecznie dosyć. A skoro tak, to lepiej ich bardziej nie denerwować.

Zgodnie z tą logiką Syriusz uśmiechnął się delikatnie, wzruszył ramionami i oparł wygodnie o oparcie fotela. Nie chciał przecież później leżeć na ziemi, jęcząc z bólu, a to właśnie by robił, gdyby wyprowadził tych dwoje z równowagi i sprowadził na siebie ich gniew.

Dumbledore tymczasem zdawał się niczego nie zauważyć, gdyż spokojnie kontynuował. Chociaż i tak każdy wiedział, że było inaczej.

— _**Nie — odpowiedziała ostrym tonem. — Dlaczego pytasz?**_

— _**Dziwne rzeczy były w dzienniku — wymamrotał pan Dursley. — Sowy... spadające gwiazdy... a w mieście widziałem mnóstwo cudacznie poubieranych ludzi...**_

— _**No i co? — warknęła pani Dursley.**_

Severus uśmiechnął się paskudnie. No tak, stara dobra Tunia. Tak samo pokraczna i do bólu nieczarująca jak kiedyś. Snape pokusiłby się nawet o stwierdzenie, że wcale się nie zmieniła, gdyby nie wiedział, iż z pewnością stała się jeszcze gorsza.

— _**Cóż, tak sobie pomyślałem... może... może to ma coś wspólnego z... no wiesz... jej towarzystwem.**_

McGonagall prychnęła niczym rozjuszona kotka, którą niewątpliwie była. Chyba nadal nie przebolała faktu, że dla tych mugoli jest jedynie „złym towarzystwem", demoralizującym normalnych ludzi, co Albus skwitował jedynie cmoknięciem. Chociaż równie dobrze mógł dyskretnie uraczyć się dropsem i to stąd ta reakcja.

— _**Pani Dursley wessała łyk herbaty przez zaciśnięte wargi. Pan Dursley zastanawiał się, czy powiedzieć jej, że słyszał nazwisko „Potter". Uznał, że byłoby to zbyt śmiałe posunięcie. Zamiast tego powiedział, siląc się na obojętność:**_

— _**Ich syn... musi być teraz w wieku Dudleya, prawda?**_

— _**Tak przypuszczam — odpowiedziała sucho pani Dursley.**_

— Tak to z pewnością Petunia. — mruknęła Lily z gorzkim uśmiechem na ustach.

— _**Zaraz, jak on ma na imię? Howard, tak?**_

— _**Harry. Obrzydliwe, pospolite imię.**_

W tym momencie coś głośno chrupnęło i zwróciło uwagę wszystkich. Okazało się, że to tylko James ze złością kopnął piętą w nogę swojego fotela, siląc się na względny spokój. Lily uśmiechnęła się delikatnie z tego powodu, dumna, że udało mu się pohamować, odsuwając przy tym na bok własną złość. Im obojgu podobało się imię, jakie wybrali dla dziecka i nic, a już zwłaszcza gderanie Petunii nie sprawi, że zmienią zdanie na ten temat. Nie znaczy to jednak, że ich ono nie denerwowało, co swoją drogą było nieco upokarzające. Byli wściekli na Petunię, ale starali się powstrzymać i nie reagować na prowokację jej wyobrażenia z książki. Jakkolwiek by to nie brzmiało, cały czas dawali się podpuszczać. Dlatego też nadszedł już chyba najwyższy czas, by uświadomić sobie, że tak naprawdę Tunia znajdowała się daleko stąd, a księga wcale nie starała się ich celowo wytrącić z równowagi i zacząć ignorować każdą obelgę pod swoim adresem.

— _**Och, tak... — mruknął pan Dursley, a serce w nim zamarło. — Tak, zgadzam się z tobą całkowicie.**_

_**Poszli na górę i więcej już o tym nie wspominał. Kiedy pani Dursley zamknęła się w łazience, pan Dursley podkradł się do okna sypialni i zerknął na ogród przed domem. Kot wciąż tam siedział. **_—W tym momencie Albus zerknął przelotnie na Minervę, która widząc to, prychnęła cicho. Najwyraźniej oboje już wiedzieli, na czyją prośbę obserwowała rodzinę Dursleyów. — _**Wpatrywał się w Privet Drive, jakby na coś czekał. Czyżby miał halucynacje? I czy może to mieć coś wspól nego z Potterami? Bo gdyby tak... gdyby się okazało, że są spokrewnieni z jakimiś... Nie, tego by chyba nie zniósł.**_

Ktoś sarknął z niesmakiem i prawdopodobnie tym kimś był Severus, jednak Lily nie mogła być tego pewna, ponieważ od jakiegoś czasu bardziej skupiała się na własnych myślach i słuchaniu, niż na innych osobach znajdujących się w salonie. To, co do tej pory wywnioskowała, nie podobało jej się, jednak nie mogła nic z tym zrobić w tej chwili. Ale jeżeli — obiecała sobie — jeżeli dostanie kiedyś szansę, by zmienić tę chorą przyszłość, zrobi wszystko, co w jej mocy, żeby nie dopuścić do takiej sytuacji.

* * *

_W następnym odcinku:_

_Rozdział pierwszy część czwarta — Cytrynowe dropsy_


	5. Rozdział Pierwszy cz IV

**AN:** Szczerze mówiąc nie wiem, kiedy pojawi się kolejny rozdział, ponieważ w tym momencie nie jest to już dłużej zależne tylko i wyłącznie ode mnie. Ale nie martwicie się! Kiedy już będzie gotowy natychmiast go wstawię! :)

Rozdział dedykuję **Personifikacji** za rady, których udzieliła mi w związku z poprawnym pisaniem dialogów oraz **Kokenkawie** za, cóż, za Severusa xD

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ I**

**CZĘŚĆ IV**

**CYTRYNOWE DROPSY**

— _**Położyli się do łóżka. Pani Dursley szybko zasnęła, ale pan Dursley leżał i rozmyślał o tym wszystkim. W końcu doszedł do wniosku, że nawet gdyby Potterowie mieli z tym coś wspólnego, nie było powodu, by niepokoili jego i panią Dursley. Dobrze wiedzieli, co on i Petunia myślą o nich i o ludziach ich pokroju...**_

— Och tak, wiemy to aż za dobrze... — warknął James, przyrzekając sobie solennie, że gdy spotka ich ponownie, urządzi im takie przedstawienie, że się nie pozbierają.

— Nawet o tym nie myśl! — ostrzegła Lily, groźnie mrużąc oczy. James czasami żałował, że znała go na tyle dobrze, by domyślić się, co planował zrobić. Ale z drugiej strony, dzięki temu byli tak zgranym duetem, więc chyba nie powinien narzekać. Zawsze przecież mógł poprosić Syriusza o drobną przysługę. On nigdy by mu nie odmówił.

— Dobrze, już dobrze — odparł pokornie i uniósł dłonie do góry, poddając się. W myślach natomiast cieszył się, że ma takiego przyjaciela jak Black, który z chęcią wytnie numer zamiast niego. Lily oczywiście zdawała sobie z tego sprawę, jednak w tym momencie udała sama przed sobą, że wcale tego nie wie, gdyż gdzieś w środku także pragnęła utrzeć nosa swojej siostrze i jej mężowi. Dlatego lepiej by było, gdyby zajął się tym ktoś inny, by później mogła bezczelnie udawać, iż nie ma pojęcia, o co Petunia ją oskarża.

— _**Trudno sobie wyobrazić, w jaki sposób on i Petunia mogliby zostać wplątani w coś, do czego może dojść... Poczuł ulgę, ziewnął i przewrócił się na bok. Nie, nas to nie może dotyczyć...**_

Po pomieszczeniu rozniósł się zbiorowy jęk, który zagłuszył złośliwe prychnięcie Severusa oraz chichot Dumbledore'a. Minerva siedząca obok dyrektora jednak doskonale go słyszała, dlatego też bez ogródek łypnęła na niego spode łba, nie mogąc pojąć cóż takiego śmiesznego Albus widzi w tej sytuacji. Snape z kolei uznał, iż stary czarodziej jest zwyczajnie złośliwy, co niezbyt odbiegało od jego wyobrażenia Gryfonów. W końcu Minerva także potrafiła taka być, więc w sumie można by uznać tę cechę za tożsamą dla teraźniejszych i byłych uczniów domu lwa. Szkoda tylko, że nie potrafili być tak subtelni i pomysłowi jak Ślizgoni. Zaoszczędziliby mu tym nerwów i może nawet polubiłby ich... chociaż trochę.

— No naprawdę! — mruczał głośno Syriusz. — Czy mugole w ogóle nie myślą? W ten sposób tylko uczynił swoje i nasze życie gorszym!

— Swoje i nasze? Chyba raczej życie mojego syna, Syri! — syknęła Lily.

— Lily ma rację, Syriuszu. To Harry tutaj najbardziej ucierpi, a nie ty — dodał Remus, uśmiechając się do przyjaciółki.

— Wiem o tym! Ale mimo wszystko... ehh! Mógł pomyśleć coś innego! Czy mugole naprawdę nie zdają sobie sprawy z tego, że lepiej nie wypowiadać takich słów w myślach, bo może się to źle dla nich skończyć? — Przeczesał swoje długie, ciemne włosy, po czym przeniósł wzrok z Lupina na Lily. — Sam sprowadził na siebie nieszczęście!

— Nazywasz MOJEGO SYNA nieszczęściem!? — Głos Lily zadrżał delikatnie, co nie wróżyło niczego dobrego.

— Nie! Nie! Źle mnie zrozumiałaś! — zamachał przed sobą dłońmi w obronnym geście.

— Mnie się wydaje, Syri, że nie tylko Vernon ma problem z „rzeczami, których lepiej nie mówić, ani nie myśleć" — parsknął James, w ogóle nie zwracając uwagi na oburzenie Blacka.

— Ha! Ha! Ha! Bardzo zabawne, Jimmy! Bawi cię to? — Jego chmurny wyraz twarzy sprawił, że nawet Lily uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, zapominając o swojej złości.

— Żebyś wiedział, jak bardzo! — zaśmiał się Potter, czym sprawił, że Black ponownie tego dnia zaplótł ramiona na piersi i zapadł się w fotelu obrażony. — Heej, Łapciu. Nie denerwuj się... — Syriusz tylko popatrzył na niego wzrokiem głodnego bazyliszka.

Remus i James zaśmiali się, podczas gdy Lily próbowała opanować się na tyle, by do nich nie dołączyć. Obrażony Syriusz bywał zabawny i dość słodki. Jak mały psiak, któremu ktoś zabrał ulubioną piszczałkę.

— _**Jak bardzo się mylił!**_ — niemal krzyknął Albus, nadal ubawiony naiwnością Vernona, czym zwrócił na siebie uwagę wszystkich słuchaczy. — _**Pan Dursley zapadł w niezbyt zresztą spokojny sen, ale kot na murku nie okazywał najmniejszych oznak senności. Siedział tam, nieruchomy jak posąg, z oczami utkwionymi w dalekim końcu Privet Drive. Nawet nie drgnął, kiedy w sąsiedniej uliczce trzasnęły drzwi samochodu, ani kiedy dwie sowy prze leciały mu nad głową. Nie poruszył się aż do północy**_ — przerwał, by spojrzeć na profesor McGonagall. — Minervo, nie sądzisz, że trochę zbyt poważnie traktujesz swoje zadanie?

— Albusie, nie zadawaj proszę tak trywialnych pytań, skoro znasz na nie odpowiedź. Oboje wiemy, kto mi je zlecił, dlatego jestem pewna, iż zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że nigdy nie wykonałabym źle misji, którą byś mi powierzył. — Ton jej głosu wyraźnie sugerował, za jak bardzo bezcelową uważa uwagę swojego przełożonego.

— Och, nigdy w to nie wątpiłem — uśmiechnął się, starając się w ten sposób udobruchać nauczycielkę, co ta skwitowała delikatnym prychnięciem.

— Mam taką nadzieję.

Dumbledore pokręcił głową, cały czas się przy tym uśmiechając i powrócił do czytania, nie zawracając sobie już dłużej głowy słownymi żarcikami.

— _**Na rogu, który z taką uwagą obserwował kot, pojawił się jakiś człowiek. Pojawił się tak nagle i bezszelestnie, iż można było pomyśleć, że wyrósł spod ziemi. Ogon kota drgnął, a oczy mu się zwęziły.**_

— Nie wiem, kim ten ktoś jest, ale już mu współczuję — szepnął konspiracyjnie James. Syriusz uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. — Profesor McGonagall najwyraźniej ma ochotę wbić w niego pazury i...

— Panie Potter! — Oburzenie Minervy tylko jeszcze bardziej rozbawiło dwóch Huncwotów. — Panie Lupin, chyba już najwyższy czas, by rzucić na tych dwóch Silencio — dodała, uśmiechając się przy tym złośliwie.

— Tak, też tak myślę — odparł rozbawiony Remus, po czym wycelował w nich różdżką.

— Hej! Nie zgadzam się! To wszystko wina Jamesa! — zakrzyknął urażony Łapa. — Remi! Przecież byłem cicho, nie rzucaj na mnie tego zaklęcia!

Mina skrzywdzonego szczeniaczka chyba podziałała na Lupina, bo przeniósł koniec różdżki na Pottera, na którego twarzy odbiło się udawane przerażenie.

— Nie, Remi! Będę już spokojny! Nie odezwę się do końca rozdziału! Obiecuję! Na Merlina, obiecuję! I niech mnie piorun strzeli, jeżeli kłamię! — bronił się, robiąc przy tym z tego taki teatr, że Lily nie wytrzymała i ryknęła śmiechem.

Remus natomiast westchnął cicho i pokonany opuścił różdżkę.

— Przepraszam, pani profesor — posłał jej przepraszający uśmiech.

— W porządku, panie Lupin. Z tymi dwoma nawet sam Merlin miałby urwanie głowy, więc proszę się nie martwić.

Lunatyk skinął głową zadowolony, a James zgodnie z obietnicą zamilkł, chociaż głupawy uśmiech wciąż nie schodził mu z ust. Przez ten wyraz twarzy irytacja Severusa niebezpiecznie rosła, dlatego profilaktycznie postanowił zignorować obecność Pottera, by nie doprowadzić do kolejnej kłótni. Przybyli tu w końcu w zupełnie innym celu, a on bynajmniej nie zamierzał być tym, przez którego nie dowiedzą się tego, czego powinni.

— _**Jeszcze nigdy ktoś taki nie pojawił się na Privet Drive. Był to wysoki, chudy mężczyzna, bardzo stary, sądząc po brodzie i srebrnych włosach, które opadały mu aż do pasa. Miał na sobie sięgający ziemi purpurowy płaszcz i długie buty na wysokim obcasie. Zza połówek okularów błyskały jasne, niebieskie oczy, a bardzo długi i zakrzy wiony nos sprawiał wrażenie, jakby był złamany w przy najmniej dwóch miejscach. Nazywał się Albus Dumble dore.**_ — Dyrektor zaśmiał się serdecznie, ku konsternacji Severusa, co nie uszło uwadze McGonagall. Nieco rozbawiona stwierdziła, że jeszcze minie trochę czasu, zanim Snape przyzwyczai się do dziwaczności ich wspólnego przełożonego.

— Mogłam się tego spodziewać — westchnęła, ale poza tym nic więcej nie powiedziała.

Reszta, w przeciwieństwie do Minervy, nie skomentowała zachowania starego czarodzieja, chociaż w środku uśmiechali się pobłażliwie. Dumbledore natomiast, bardziej wesoły i beztroski niż kiedykolwiek, kontynuował. Czytanie o samym sobie najwyraźniej musiało obudzić w nim fascynację z czasów dzieciństwa, bo błyszczącymi radośnie oczami wpatrywał się w tekst niczym zaczarowany.

— _**Albus Dumbledore zdawał się nie mieć zielonego pojęcia o tym, że właśnie przybył na ulicę, na której to wszystko — od jego nazwiska po dziwaczne buty — było bardzo źle widziane.**_ Och, jestem pewien, że zdawałem sobie z tego sprawę — mruknął bardziej do siebie niż do nich, lecz na tyle głośno, że każdy go usłyszał. — _**Z zapałem grzebał w płaszczu, najwyraźniej cze goś szukając. Nie zdawał sobie też sprawy z tego, że od dłuższego czasu jest obserwowany, aż nagle podniósł głowę i zobaczył kota, który wciąż wpatrywał się w niego z dru giego końca uliczki. Zacmokał i mruknął:**_

— _**Mogłem się tego spodziewać**_ — zaśmiał się. — Ach, Minervo, jesteśmy do siebie tak podobni. — Pokręcił głową i zerknął na podwładną, oczekując jakiejś reakcji.

Kobieta jednak postanowiła tego nie komentować, co paradoksalnie jeszcze bardziej rozbawiło dyrektora. Ta słynna powaga profesor Transmutacji. Jak mógł o niej zapomnieć?

— _**Znalazł to, czego szukał, w wewnętrznej kieszeni płasz cza. Wyglądało jak srebrna zapalniczka. Otworzył to, uniósł i pstryknął. Najbliższa latarnia zgasła z lekkim trzaskiem.**_

Syriusz słysząc to niemal zerwał się z fotela.

— Co to jest? — spytał podekscytowany, wpatrując się uważnie w Dumbledore'a.

Każdy, kto go wystarczająco dobrze znał, wiedział, że Łapa miał słabość do podobnych wynalazków, na co dowodem był jego mugolski motor, który w większości sam przerobił, czyniąc z niego magicznie i jedyne w swoim rodzaju cacko. Trochę dziwaczne upodobanie, jak na kogoś pochodzącego z rodziny czystokrwistej, jednak nie aż tak odosobnione. Artur Weasley także kochał mugolskie wynalazki, chociaż w przeciwieństwie do Syriusza nie starał się na nich eksperymentować. On je raczej kolekcjonował.

— To wygaszacz — odparł uprzejmie Dumbledore. — Niestety istnieje tylko jeden taki egzemplarz i należy do mnie.

— Sam go pan zrobił? — ciągnął dalej Syriusz, nawet nie ukrywając tego, pod jak dużym wrażeniem był.

— Tak, to moje dzieło, dlatego tym bardziej cenny. Pewnie niejeden czarodziej chciałby zdobyć coś, co stworzyłem, chociaż nie mogę być tego pewnym. — Uśmiech Albusa przeczył jednak jakiejkolwiek skromności.

Przypomniał on przy okazji wszystkim, że Dumbledore jest potężnym czarodziejem, który na dodatek doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z tego faktu. A jakby tego było mało, paradoksalnie wydawał się jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczny, kiedy zachowywał się niczym ekscentryczny podstarzały dziadek, ponieważ skutecznie odwracał w ten sposób uwagę od tego, jakim zagrożeniem mógłby się stać. Pomimo sędziwego wieku nadal posiadał wystarczającą moc i umiejętności, by zajść za skórę temu, kto na to zasłużył. Dlaczego więc nie mógł pokonać Voldemorta? Na co czekał? Severus nie raz zadawał sobie to pytanie, jednak nigdy nie znalazł na nie wystarczająco satysfakcjonującej odpowiedzi.

— _**Pstryknął znowu — następna latarnia mrugnęła i zgasła. Pstrykał wygaszaczem dwanaście razy, aż jedynymi świat łami na ulicy pozostały dwa maleńkie punkciki — oczy obserwującego go kota.**_

Syriusz w tym momencie przeszedł samego siebie i pokazał na migi słowo „uciekaj" w tak komiczny sposób, że James, Remus i Lily zaśmiali się. Minervie jednak nie było do śmiechu. A przynajmniej nie wtedy, kiedy wszyscy śmiali się z niej, dlatego też czym prędzej odwróciła sytuację i sprawiła, że na kanapie zamiast młodego Blacka, siedział czarny pies, któremu z satysfakcją doprawiła obrożę z imieniem i smycz. Łapa oczywiście jako animag natychmiast się odmienił. Problem zaczął się w chwili, gdy okazało się, że dodatki wcale nie zniknęły, przez co prezentował się dość dziwacznie. Syriusz Black z obrożą z własnym imieniem na szyi rzeczywiście stanowił dość niecodzienny widok.

— Wiesz co? Pasuje ci — skomentował James, po czym ryknął śmiechem.

— Tak, śmiało, śmiej się. Zobaczymy, co powiesz, gdy to ty zostaniesz przerobiony na wiszące na ścianie trofeum — odparł zgryźliwie Black, skutecznie uciszając przyjaciela.

— Nie obiecałeś czasem, że będziesz cicho do końca rozdziału, James? — spytała uprzejmie Lily, dobijając tym Pottera jeszcze bardziej.

— Czekam z utęsknieniem na ten grom, który miał cię „popieścić" — mruknął Snape prowokująco.

James, jak to James, zareagował natychmiast, posyłając mu mordercze spojrzenie, jednak nic więcej ponad to nie zrobił, najwyraźniej zamierzając pozostać cicho, tak jak zapowiedział. Mimo wszystko Lily była z niego dumna. Rzadko kiedy udawało mu się nie odszczeknąć czegoś Severusowi, więc każdą taką chwilę traktowała jako osobisty sukces. Szkolenie w końcu zaczęło przynosić jakieś efekty.

— _**Gdyby ktoś wyjrzał teraz przez okno — nawet gdyby to była pani Dursley — nie byłby w stanie dostrzec, co się dzieje na ulicy. Dumbledore wsunął wygaszacz za pazuchę i ruszył w kierunku numeru czwartego, gdzie przysiadł na murku obok kota. Nie spojrzał na niego, ale po chwili przemówił:**_

— _**Co za spotkanie, profesor McGonagall!**_

— Albusie, doprawdy, nawet w książce nie potrafisz darować sobie tej przesadnej i kompletnie niepotrzebnej uprzejmości — westchnęła Minerva.

— Staram się być uprzejmym dla każdego w każdej możliwej sytuacji. — odparł tylko beztrosko, jakby to, co powiedział, było oczywiste, po czym zaczął czytać dalej. — _**Odwrócił głowę, by uśmiechnąć się do burego kota, ale ten gdzieś zniknął. Zamiast tego uśmiechał się do nieco srogo wyglądającej kobiety w prostokątnych okularach, których kształt był identyczny z ciemnymi obwódkami wokół oczu kota. Ona też miała na sobie długi płaszcz, tyle że szmaragdowy. Czarne włosy upięła w ciasny, bułeczkowaty kok. Wyglądała na bardzo wzburzoną.**_

— I z pewnością taka byłam — dodała, czując potrzebę uzupełnienia przedstawionej myśli.

Dumbledore, nie zwróciwszy na to większej uwagi, kontynuował:

— _**Skąd pan wiedział, że to ja? — zapytała.**_

— _**Ależ, droga pani profesor, nigdy nie widziałem kota, który by siedział tak sztywno.**_

Wszyscy trzej Huncwoci uśmiechnęli się, nie bacząc na konsekwencje. Lily zresztą także nie potrafiła się powstrzymać i chyba tylko jej reakcja uratowała resztę przed kolejnym pokazem zaawansowanej transmutacji w wykonaniu profesor McGonagall.

— _**Sam by pan zesztywniał, gdyby panu przyszło sie dzieć na murze przez cały dzień — odpowiedziała profesor McGonagall.**_

— _**Cały dzień? I w ogóle pani nie świętowała? Idąc tutaj, musiałem wpaść na chyba z tuzin biesiad i przyjęć. — Profesor McGonagall prychnęła ze złością.**_

— _**Och, tak, wiem, wszyscy świętują. Można by pomy śleć, że powinni być trochę ostrożniejsi, ale nie... Nawet mugole zauważyli, że coś się święci. Mówili o tym w wie czornych wiadomościach. — Wskazała podbródkiem ciem ne okna salonu państwa Dursleyów. — Sama słyszałam. Stada sów... spadające gwiazdy... Nie są aż takimi głupca mi. Muszą coś zauważyć. Spadające gwiazdy w Kencie! Mogę się założyć, że to sprawka Dedalusa Diggle. Nigdy nie odznaczał się rozsądkiem.**_

Albus zagapił się na McGonagall, kiedy na jej twarzy wykwitł rumieniec wstydu — zjawisko tak rzadkie, że nawet Severus czuł się zaskoczony, widząc je na własne oczy. Huncwoci natomiast zwyczajnie zaniemówili, gdyż nigdy wcześniej nie widzieli podobnej reakcji u swojej opiekunki domu. To było dla nich zbyt zaskakujące.

— Nigdy nie posądziłbym cię o taką uszczypliwość, droga Minervo — skomentował w końcu Dumbledore.

— Tak samo jak ja nigdy nie posądziłabym Dedalusa o taką głupotę. Jak widzisz, wszystko jest możliwe — stwierdziła sucho profesor Transmutacji, gdy zapanowała już nad sobą.

— Hmmm... zawsze wydawał się aż nazbyt entuzjastyczny, ale to raczej dobra cecha.

Tymi słowami Albus najwyraźniej zakończył temat, ponieważ ponownie przeniósł całą swoją uwagę na czytany tekst.

— _**Trudno mieć do niego pretensje — stwierdził ła godnie Dumbledore. — W końcu przez całe jedenaście lat niewiele mieliśmy okazji do świętowania.**_

— _**Wiem — powiedziała ze złością profesor McGona gall. — To jednak nie powód, żeby całkowicie tracić gło wę. Ludzie nie zachowują najmniejszej ostrożności, łażą po ulicach w biały dzień, nawet nie raczą się przebrać w stroje mugoli, wymieniają pogłoski.**_

_** Spojrzała na Dumbledore'a z ukosa, jakby oczekiwała, że coś na to powie, ale milczał, więc ciągnęła dalej:**_

— _**Tego tylko brakuje, żeby w tym samym dniu, w któ rym w końcu zniknął Sam-Wiesz-Kto, mugole dowiedzieli się o nas wszystkich. Dumbledore, mam nadzieję, że on naprawdę zniknął, co?**_

— _**Na to wszystko wskazuje — odpowiedział Dumb ledore. — Mamy za co być wdzięczni. Może ma pani ocho tę na cytrynowego dropsa?**_

— Och, doprawdy! Albusie, czy ty nigdy się nie zmienisz? — spytała zirytowana Minerva, oburzona nagłą zmianą tematu. — Czym takim są te dropsy, że częstowanie nimi jest ważniejsze od kontynuowania rozmowy!?

— To takie cukierki mugoli o smaku cytrynowym.

— W takim razie nie są czymś na tyle ważnym, by zawracać mi nimi głowę — fuknęła zła.

— Spokojnie, Minervo. Jak mniemam, chciałem być uprzejmy.

Spojrzenie, które posłała mu kobieta, szybko zniechęciło Albusa do dalszego tłumaczenia się. Wiedział, że już przegrał i będzie później bardzo tego żałował.

— _**Na co?**_

— _**Na cytrynowego dropsa. To takie cukierki mugoli, które bardzo lubię.**_

— _**Nie, dziękuję — odpowiedziała chłodno profesor McGonagall, jakby chciała podkreślić, że nie jest to odpo wiedni moment na cytrynowe dropsy. — Jak mówię, nawet jeśli Sam-Wiesz-Kto rzeczywiście zniknął...**_

— _**Droga pani profesor, czy taka rozsądna osoba, jak pani nie mogłaby dać sobie spokoju z tą dziecinadą? Przez jedenaście lat walczyłem z tym bzdurnym „Sam-Wiesz-Kto", próbując ludzi nakłonić, by używali jego właściwego nazwiska: Voldemort. — Profesor McGonagall wzdryg nęła się, ale Dumbledore, który akurat usiłował odkleić z rolki dwa dropsy, zdawał się tego nie zauważyć. — To wszystko staje się takie mętne, kiedy wciąż mówimy „Sam-Wiesz-Kto". Nigdy nie widziałem powodu, by bać się wypowiedzenia prawdziwego nazwiska Voldemorta.**_

Zarówno Severus jak i Minerva wzdrygnęli się, a następnie skrzywili, podczas gdy inni pokiwali głowami zgadzając się z Dumbledorem. Snape zdecydowanie nie znosił, gdy ktoś wypowiadał prawdziwe nazwisko Czarnego Pana i sam wolał tego nie robić, zupełnie jakby mogło ono sprowadzić jakieś nieszczęście. McGonagall natomiast czuła się zdecydowanie zbyt słaba magicznie i psychicznie, by bez strachu o własne życie nazywać rzeczy po imieniu. Jakkolwiek głupie by to nie było i jak bardzo nie kłóciłoby się to z jej przekonaniami, nadal nie miała na tyle odwagi, by zmienić to stare przyzwyczajenie.

— _**Wiem — powiedziała profesor McGonagall tonem, w którym irytacja mieszała się z podziwem. — Ale pan to co innego. Każdy wie, że jest pan jedyną osobą, której boi się Sam-Wie... no, niech już będzie... Voldemort. **_— Korzystając z okazji, Albus uśmiechnął się do zdziwionej kobiety, jakby już od dawna wiedział, że prędzej czy później Minerva się przełamie.

— _**Pochlebia mi pani — rzekł spokojnie Dumbledore. — Voldemort ma do dyspozycji moce, jakich ja nigdy nie będę miał.**_

— _**Bo pan jest... no... zbyt szlachetny, by się nimi po sługiwać.**_

— _**Wielkie szczęście, że jest ciemno. Nie zarumieniłem się tak od czasu, kiedy pani Pomfrey powiedziała, że po dobają się jej moje nauszniki.**_

Określenie reakcji zebranych jako „niedowierzanie" byłoby w tym momencie dużym niedopowiedzeniem. Oczy Syriusza wielkością dorównywały galeonom, kiedy jego myśli pognały w bardzo złym kierunku. Jamesowi na szczęście w porę udało się je powstrzymać, zanim przekroczyły granicę przyzwoitości i miał się o wiele lepiej niż Black, który już od dobrej chwili chyba miał przed oczami domniemany związek dyrektora i pielęgniarki, gdyż robił się coraz bardziej zielony na twarzy. Romans dwojga podstarzałych czarodziejów nie był tym, co chciał w swoim życiu zobaczyć chociaż raz... co innego dwóch młodych czarownic. Takim obrazkiem z pewnością by nie pogardził. Dzięki Merlinowi ta ulotna myśl pomogła mu się pozbierać i opanować mdłości, tym samym oszczędzając wszystkim nieprzyjemnego widoku.

— _**Profesor McGonagall rzuciła na niego ostre spojrzenie i powiedziała:**_

— _**Sowy to nic w porównaniu z pogłoskami, jakie wszędzie krążą. Wie pan, o czym wszyscy mówią? O przyczynie jego nagłego zniknięcia? O tym, co go w końcu powstrzymało?**_

Severus niestety wiedział. Co więcej, potrafił sobie nawet wyobrazić reakcję Lily, która tylko potęgowała to przytłaczające poczucie winy, jakie towarzyszyło mu od miesiąca. Często zastanawiał się, co by go spotkało, gdyby kiedykolwiek rudowłosa czarownica dowiedziała się o przepowiedni oraz o tym, kto przekazał ją Czarnemu Panu. Z pewnością znienawidziłaby go i zrobiłaby mu rzeczy, o których nawet nie chciał myśleć. Jednak to nie bólu tak naprawdę się obawiał, lecz tych oczu patrzących na niego jak na zdrajcę. Już raz widział to spojrzenie, kiedy powiedział jej, że zamierza przyłączyć się do Śmierciożerców i nie chciał nigdy ponownie go ujrzeć. Paradoksalnie sprawiało mu ono znacznie gorszy ból niż zaklęcie Cruciatus. Cierpienie, jakie przez nie odczuwał, mógł tylko przyrównać do chwili, w której otrzymał Mroczny Znak. Ból, jaki wtedy czuł, był niemal tak samo koszmarny.

Nigdy nie wybaczył sobie tego, co zrobił. Nie mógł. Nie zasługiwał na wybaczenie i nie oczekiwał, że Lily kiedykolwiek mu je ofiaruje. To, że siedzieli teraz w jednym pomieszczeniu, mógłby nazwać cudem, gdyby nie wiedział, że nim nie było. Lily wybrała inny świat. Miejsce, do którego on nie miał szansy należeć, ponieważ popełnił katastrofalny w skutkach błąd. Nigdy nie zmaże tej skazy. Nigdy się od tego nie uwolni. Na zawsze pozostanie mrocznym czarodziejem, byłym sługą Voldemorta oraz zgorzkniałym Mistrzem Eliksirów. Nic innego mu już nie pozostało.

* * *

_W następnym odcinku:_

_Rozdział pierwszy część piąta - Dobre złego początki_


	6. Rozdział Pierwszy cz V

**AN:** Uwaga, rozdział nie został jeszcze zbetowany przez Agrat. Zamieszczam go jednak, ponieważ ewentualne błędy (których nie wyłapałam sprawdzając i poprawiając ten tekst dzisiaj przez bitą godzinę) mogę poprawić później.

Rozdział dedykuję **Elen VonB** za cudowne, powalające i rozwalające mnie osobiście "płuca na szafie" oraz **o. Ellen.o** za wsparcie moralne i pochwalenie jednego z moich tekstów-potworków. Enjoy!

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ I**

**CZĘŚĆ V**

**DOBRE ZŁEGO POCZĄTKI**

— _**Wyglądało na to, że profesor McGonagall poruszyła wreszcie temat, o którym bardzo chciała podyskutować, a był to prawdziwy powód, dla którego czekała na niego na zimnym, twardym murze przez cały dzień. W każdym razie do tej chwili ani jako kot, ani jako kobieta nie utkwiła w Albusie Dumbledore tak świdrującego spojrzenia, jak teraz. Było oczywiste, że cokolwiek mówili „wszyscy", nie zamierzała w to uwierzyć, póki Dumbledore nie powie jej, że to prawda. Lecz Dumbledore odkleił sobie jeszcze jedne go dropsa i milczał.**_

— _**A mówią — naciskała profesor McGonagall — że zeszłej nocy Voldemort pojawił się w Dolinie Godrika. Chciał odnaleźć Potterów. Krążą pogłoski, że Lily i James Potter... że oni... nie żyją.**_

Powietrze momentalnie stało się chłodne niczym polarna bryza, obniżając temperaturę w pomieszczeniu o kilka stopni. Lily nawet nie wiedząc kiedy wstrzymała oddech, który teraz z drżeniem wypuściła. Severus z konsternacją odnotował, że bardzo starała się powstrzymać wzbierające łzy.

— A więc to prawda... — jej przytłumiony głos zabrzmiał w otaczającej ich ciszy nienaturalnie głośno. — U-umarliśmy... znaczy... umrzemy — poprawiła się zanim pierwsze łzy spłynęły jej po twarzy. To było dla niej zbyt wiele.

Dotąd skamieniały James słysząc szloch natychmiast wstał i przesiadł się na miejsce obok żony, by ją przytulić i pocieszyć.

— Liluś, skarbie. Nie wszystko jeszcze stracone. To się jeszcze nie wydarzyło — mruczał do niej cicho uspokajającym głosem, jednak bez skutku. Lily nadal cicho płakała.

Syriusz i Remus po chwili także wstali i usiedli blisko przyjaciółki, mając nadzieję, że we trzech uda im się ją jakoś uspokoić. Jednak kiedy płacz nie ustawał, wszyscy spojrzeli z nadzieją nas Dumbledore'a, a ten z kolei na Severusa, który zacisnął dłoń w bezsilnej złości na samego siebie. Czy naprawdę był aż tak bezużyteczny? Osoba, na której tak bardzo mu zależało cierpiała, a on.. nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Dlaczego więc dyrektor patrzył akurat na niego? Wiedział przecież, chyba lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny, jak bardzo był beznadziejny w pocieszaniu. To, że komuś współczuł jeszcze nie oznaczało, że potrafił mu pomóc! Jakby w odpowiedzi na tę myśl, nagle uświadomił sobie, że mimo wszystko jest coś, co mógłby zrobić. Podekscytowany tym odkryciem wstał i zaczął przeszukiwać kieszenie, a kiedy znalazł wreszcie to, czego szukał, podszedł do zapłakanej Lily i zmusił ją do przełknięcia lepkiego płynu.

— Eliksir Uspokajający — wyjaśnił, czując na sobie nieprzychylny wzrok Blacka i Pottera. — Nic więcej nie mogę dla niej zrobić.

Po tej deklaracji natychmiast wrócił na swoje miejsce, z daleka obserwując, jak Lily powoli się uspokaja. Wszyscy trzej Huncwoci nie zamierzali jednak tak od razu zostawić jej samej sobie i odsunęli się dopiero, gdy upewnili się, że wszystko jest już w porządku. Najbardziej z powrotem na miejsce ociągał się James, widocznie nadal zmartwiony. Lily zwykle nie reagowała w taki sposób, dlatego też nie było nic dziwnego w tym, iż czuł się, delikatnie rzecz ujmując, zaniepokojony.

— Dziękuję... — oparła Lily, po czym uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, wycierając policzki ofiarowaną przez Remusa chusteczką. — Przepraszam za to. Sama nie wiem, dlaczego tak zareagowałam.

— Och, ależ nic się nie stało — odparł łagodnie Albus. — Jestem pewien, że nie tylko panią to wstrząsnęło. Ja sam czuję się co najmniej zmartwiony tą sytuacją, więc proszę się tym nie przejmować.

— Dobrze... — Kiwnęła głową, po czym spojrzała na niego z niepewnie. — Myśli pan dyrektorze, że można temu zapobiec?

Dumbledore zmierzył ją uważnym spojrzeniem, podczas gdy inni wpatrywali się w niego w niemym oczekiwaniu.

— Myślę, że to bardziej niż możliwe — stwierdził w końcu. — Nie mam żadnych wątpliwości, co do motywów osoby, która nam ją przysłała, a wręcz jestem pewien, iż zrobiła to, ponieważ pragnęła, abyśmy zmienili przyszłość i ocalili tylu, ilu zdołamy.

Ostatnie słowo bardziej niż inne przykuło uwagę Severusa, budząc jego podejrzenia. Czyżby Albus mimo wszystko obawiał się, że nie uda im się zapobiec śmierci Potterów? A może wiedział, że NIE MOŻNA jej zapobiec? Zaniepokojony własnymi przypuszczeniami popatrzył jeszcze raz na poczciwego dyrektora, szukając w jego postawie potwierdzenia, a kiedy go nie znalazł pomyślał jedynie:

— Albusie, w co ty grasz? — po czym zacisnął dłonie na kolanach, obiecując sobie, że znajdzie sposób. Zamierzał ocalić Lily bez względu na cenę, nawet jeżeli miałby to przypłacić własnym życiem.

— Dziękuję, dyrektorze — odparła z uśmiechem Lily. — Proszę czytać dalej. Obiecuję, że to już się więcej nie powtórzy.

Dyrektor skinął jedynie głową.

— _**Dumbledore pokiwał głową. Profesor McGonagall wes tchnęła głęboko.**_

— _**Lily i James... Nie mogę w to uwierzyć... Nie chcia łam w to uwierzyć... Och, Albusie...**_

_**Dumbledore wyciągnął rękę i poklepał ją po ramieniu.**_

— _**Wiem... wiem... — pocieszał ją cicho.**_

Zarówno Lily jak i James uśmiechnęli się do swojej opiekunki i podziękowali jej kiwnięciem głowy, na co nauczycielka odpowiedziała tym samym, dyskretnie pozbywając się niechcianych łez z kącików oczu.

— _**To nie wszystko — oznajmiła profesor McGona gall roztrzęsionym głosem. — Mówią, że próbował zabić syna Potterów, Harry'ego. Ale... nie mógł. Nie był w stanie uśmiercić małego chłopczyka! Nikt nie wie dlaczego ani jak, ale mówią, że od tego momentu potęga Voldemorta jakby się załamała... i właśnie dlatego gdzieś zniknął.**_

— Jak to chciał zabić Harry'ego?! — zszokowany James aż wstał i popatrzył z góry na dyrektora. — Myślałem, że poluje na nas, ponieważ nie zgodziliśmy się do niego przyłączyć! Co on ma do naszego Harry'ego?! — Postąpił krok do przodu.

— Rogaczu! — Remus rzucił się, by go zatrzymać. — James, co ty chcesz zrobić?

— Nie wiem! Za dużo tu niewiadomych! — wrzasnął wściekle James, łypiąc ponad ramieniem Lupina na Dumbledore'a. — Czegoś nam nie mówisz. Powiedziałeś, że musimy się ukryć pod zaklęciem Fideliusa, ale nie powiedziałeś, dlaczego nam pomagasz. Chcę odpowiedzi! — Szamotał się jeszcze przez chwilę z wilkołakiem, lecz kiedy stało się jasne, że nie wygra z jego ponadprzeciętną siłą, poddał się.

— Darowałbyś sobie, Potter! — Tym razem to Severus wstał. — Powinieneś się cieszyć, że w ogóle masz możliwość się gdzieś schronić, zamiast wykrzykiwać głupoty! Ale czego innego mogłem się po tobie spodziewać? — uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

— Jestem wdzięczny! Po prostu coś mi tu nie pasuje... — burknął James, pozwalając by ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały. — Tutaj chodzi o życie i przyszłość mojego syna!

— W porządku — skapitulował Albus. — Miałem zamiar powiedzieć wam wszystko, gdy już się ukryjecie, ale biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, mogę to zrobić wcześniej.

— Nie może pan, dyrektorze! — Snape popatrzył na niego ze zgrozą. Bał się tej chwili. Od bardzo dawna wiedział, że kiedyś nadejdzie, a mimo to, gdy wreszcie tak się stało, nie czuł się ani trochę gotowy na wyznanie swojego grzechu.

— Dyrektorze, czy naszemu synkowi grozi niebezpieczeństwo? — spytała łagodnie Lily, najwyraźniej nadal odczuwając skutki eliksiru uspokajającego. — To jego chce Voldemort?

Severus mimowolnie się wzdrygnął, po czym przeniósł pokonane spojrzenie na Dumbledore'a. Co ma być to będzie. Zniesie wszystko, byleby już mieć to za sobą. Albus mimo iż zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak wielkie znaczenie miała ta cała sprawa dla Mistrza Eliksirów, kiwnął głową.

— Tak, Harry jest w niebezpieczeństwie — przyznał ze smutkiem Dumbledore. — Voldemort uważa go za realne zagrożenie, dlatego też za wszelką cenę pragnie się go pozbyć.

— Ale... dlaczego? — spytał głucho James, opadając na fotel. — Harry jest jeszcze mały, ledwie skończył rok. Jak może być zagrożeniem dla kogokolwiek?

— Przepowiednia, która została wygłoszona w mojej obecności mówi, że dziecko urodzone pod koniec lipca z tych, którzy trzykrotnie oparli się Voldemortowi, będzie miało moc zdolną do pokonania go.

— Niemożliwe... — sapnęła Lily. — Nasz malutki, słodki Harry pogromcą największego czarnoksiężnika naszych czasów? To niedorzeczne.

— Niedorzeczne, ale niestety prawdziwe. Przepowiednia została wygłoszona przez potomkinię wielkiej wieszczki Cassandry, dzięki czemu mam pewność, iż jest prawdziwa. Kłopoty zaczęły się jednak w momencie, gdy próbowałem zidentyfikować dziecko z przepowiedni.

— Co się stało? Przepowiednia nie mówiła konkretnie o Harrym? — spytała Lily.

Nadzieja rudowłosej kobiety z miejsca udzieliła się także jej mężowi.

— Nie. Okazało się bowiem, że dwoje dzieci spełniało wymogi przepowiedni.

— A więc nie musi chodzić o Harry'ego? — dopytywał James. — Jest jeszcze jedno dziecko, które może mu zagrozić?

— Było tak do sierpnia tamtego roku — przyznał ze smutkiem Albus. — Do czasu, gdy pewien Śmierciożerca doniósł o przepowiedni Voldemortowi.

Syriusz od razu spojrzał na Severusa jakby to było oczywiste, kto ich wydał, ale kiedy już miał wstać i policzyć się z tym oślizgłym gadem, został powstrzymany przez Dumbledore'a.

— Nie, nie, Syriuszu. To nie Severus — podkreślił dyrektor, odpowiadając uśmiechem na niedowierzające spojrzenie, które posłał mu ślizgon. — Severus został moim szpiegiem jeszcze przed wygłoszeniem przepowiedni i to on doniósł mi o tym, kogo Voldemort zidentyfikował jako zagrożenie dla swojej osoby — skłamał gładko, czym zaskarbił sobie dozgonną wdzięczność Severusa. Wsparcie ze strony Albusa było właśnie tym, czego potrzebował, by wziąć się w garść. Spokój wypełnił go niemal od razu, dzięki czemu mógł bardziej skupić się na tym, co mówił Black.

— I ja mam niby uwierzyć, że to nie on doniósł o wszystkim? To Ślizgon! Oni wszyscy bez wyjątku mu służą! Sam pan widział, co się działo, gdy jeszcze byliśmy w szkole! Wielu czarodziejów otwarcie deklarowało swoje poparcie dla Voldemorta i jego Śmierciożerców, a Snape był jednym z nich! — nie odpuszczał Black.

— Tak, BYŁ jednym z nich, jednak kiedy zorientował się, kim tak naprawdę jest Voldemort i do czego dąży, natychmiast przeszedł na naszą stronę. — Dumbledore uniósł dłoń, uciszając tym samym protest Syriusza. — Także na początku byłem sceptyczny, ale gdy Severus powiedział mi, że Voldemort uznał, iż to Harry Potter jest dzieckiem z przepowiedni i zadeklarował się go pozbyć, zanim zacznie stanowić jakiekolwiek zagrożenie, natychmiast zyskał moje pełne zaufanie.

— A więc to, dlatego on tutaj jest! — odgadł Syriusz. — Zabrał go pan ze sobą, ponieważ mu pan zaufał i uznał, że nic złego się z tego powodu nie stanie, jednak to tylko pana zdanie! Snape troszczy się tylko o własną skórę, jak każdy Ślizgon! Nie można mu ufać! — krzyczał dalej Syriusz. — Szanuję pana, dyrektorze, ale nie znaczy to, że uwierzę w jego niewinność tylko na podstawie pana opinii!

— Skoro cię to tak bardzo oburza Black, to wiedz, że złożyłem Wieczystą Przysięgę, na dowód swojej lojalności, a także zeznawałem pod wpływem Veritaserum — wciął się Severus, mając już dosyć słuchała jazgotu tego zapchlonego kundla.

— Veritaserum można oszukać... — oponował dalej Łapa już znacznie mniej entuzjastycznie.

— Ale Wieczystej Przysięgi nie można — uzupełnił z satysfakcją Snape. Wiedział, że na ten argument Black nie znajdzie odpowiedzi, nawet jeżeli posiadłby wiedzę tajemną. W istocie ku uciesze Severusa, pokonany Syriusz po kilku minutach milczenia klapnął na fotel z niezadowoloną miną. Przegrana z tym małym obślizgłym gnojkiem, jak zwykł go nazywać, musiała mocno zranić jego dumę, gdyż ponownie zamilkł. Syriusz sam przed sobą musiał przyznać, iż tym razem to Snape wygrał bitwę.

— Kim jest ten drugi chłopiec? — zapytała inteligentnie Lily, jakby udając, że wymiana zdań sprzed chwili w ogóle nie nastąpiła.

— To Neville Longbottom.

— Rozumiem... — odparła, kiwając ze zrozumieniem głową, jakby właśnie otrzymała najważniejszy element układanki.

— A ja nie. O co chodzi? — zaciekawił się James.

— Alicja i Frank są świetnymi czarodziejami, ale oboje są czystokrwiści — zaczęła rzeczowym tonem Lily. — Voldemort prędzej posądziłby dziecko półkrwi o to, że chce go zniszczyć niż jakieś inne, nawet jeżeli Neville już od dnia narodzin wykazywałby się niesamowitą aktywnością magiczną.

— Ciekawa hipoteza — przyznał Dumbledore i na chwilę zamyślił się nad nią. — Chociaż sądzę, że tutaj równie wielką rolę odgrywało nazwisko, lecz to tylko moje skromne zdanie.

— Potterowie nie są w niczym lepsi od Longbottomów — stwierdziła obronnie Lily.

— Oczywiście, że nie, ale Voldemort może mieć nieco inne zdanie na ten temat.

— Pan go rozumie? Rozumie pan jego sposób myślenia? — dziwiła się rudowłosa kobieta.

— Raczej domyślam się niż naprawdę rozumiem — zaśmiał się serdecznie. — No, skoro już wyjaśniliśmy tę sprawę, to może powrócimy do czytania? Rozdział jeszcze się nie skończył.

Wszyscy zgodnie pokiwali głowami, uznając temat za zakończony. Nikt z nich nie mógł oczywiście wiedzieć, jak wielką ulgę przyniosło to Severusowi.

Z natury Snape był paranoikiem, dlatego też spodziewał się czegoś znacznie gorszego. Zbiorowego linczu chociażby, wydania dementorom, czy nawet okrutniejszych rzeczy. Gdyby mógł najpewniej sam by siebie w ten sposób ukarał, więc naturalnie nie oczekiwał niczego innego ze strony osób, które miały do tego pełne prawo. A mimo to został zaskoczony. Dumbledore skłamał dla jego dobra, ochronił go, chociaż mógł go zdradzić i właśnie dlatego Severus czuł gdzieś pod skórą, iż niezamierzenie zaciągnął u niego ogromny dług, którego spłacenie zajmie mu, co najmniej kilkanaście lat. Jednak w tej chwili, biorąc pod uwagę sytuację, w jakiej się znajdował, nie miało to dla niego większego znaczenia.

— _**Dumbledore pokiwał ponuro głową.**_

— _**A więc to... to prawda? — wyjąkała profesor Mc Gonagall. — Po tym wszystkim, co zrobił... Tylu ludzi pozabijał... i nie mógł zabić małego dziecka? To wprost zdumiewające... Tyle się robiło, żeby go powstrzymać, aż tu nagle... Ale... na miłość boską, jak temu Harry'emu udało się przeżyć?**_

— _**Pozostaje nam tylko zgadywać — powiedział Dumbledore. — Może nigdy się nie dowiemy.**_

_** Profesor McGonagall wyciągnęła koronkową chusteczkę i zaczęła sobie osuszać oczy pod okularami. Dumbledore wyjął z kieszeni złoty zegarek, przyjrzał mu się i mocno pociągnął nosem. Był to bardzo dziwny zegarek. Miał dwa naście wskazówek, a nie miał w ogóle cyfr; zamiast tego po obwodzie tarczy krążyły maleńkie planety. Dumbledore musiał jednak coś z niego odczytać, bo włożył go z powro tem do kieszeni i rzekł:**_

— _**Hagrid się spóźnia. Nawiasem mówiąc, to chyba on ci powiedział, że tutaj będę, tak?**_

— _**Tak — przyznała profesor McGonagall. — A możesz mi powiedzieć, dlaczego znalazłeś się akurat tutaj?**_

— _**To proste. Chcę zainstalować Harry'ego u jego ciotki i wuja. To jedyna rodzina, jaka mu pozostała.**_

— Chwila! — wciął się Syriusz. — To nie prawda, że ci mugole są jedyną rodziną Harry'ego! Dlaczego nie mógł go pan oddać pod opiekę moją lub Remusa?

James także pragnąc poznać odpowiedź na to konkretne pytanie, uważnie wpatrzył się w Dumbledore'a.

— Sądzę, że gdyby była taka możliwość, nie rozważałbym nawet umieszczenia Harry'ego w domu państwa Dursleyów — odparł dyplomatycznie Albus.

— Więc co? My także umrzemy? Harry straci wszystkich ludzi, którzy się o niego troszczą z powodu jakiejś głupiej przepowiedni?!

— Tego nie możemy być pewni...

— Dyrektor ma rację, panie Black — poparła przełożonego Minerva. — Mógłby pan wziąć pod uwagę fakt, iż nie skończyliśmy nawet odczytywać pierwszego rozdziału, przez co trudno mówić, iż cokolwiek, co sami wywnioskujemy mogłoby w istocie być prawdą. Tego, czy jest pan martwy, czy nie dowiemy się prawdopodobnie dopiero, gdy dojdziemy do końca.

Po tych słowach przeniosła wzrok na dyrektora, chcąc dać mu w ten sposób do zrozumienia, by czytał dalej.

— _**Ależ, Dumbledore... przecież nie możesz mieć na myśli ludzi, którzy mieszkają tutaj! — zawołała profesor**__**McGonagall, zrywając się na równe nogi i wskazując na numer czwarty. — Dumbledore... przecież to niemożli we. Obserwowałam ich przez cały dzień. Trudno o dwoje ludzi, którzy tak by się od nas różnili. I mają syna... sama widziałam, jak kopał matkę na ulicy, wrzeszcząc, żeby mu kupiła cukierki. I Harry Potter miałby tutaj za mieszkać?**_

— Dziękuję, pani profesor.

— Och, nie ma za co — odparła zmieszania kobieta, starając się ukryć niepewność, którą wywołało w niej zachowanie dawnej podopiecznej.

— Ależ jest za co. Cieszę się, że chociaż pani próbowała powstrzymać dyrektora przed umieszczeniem mojego synka w _tym_ domu. Jestem naprawdę wdzięczna — Lily uśmiechnęła się szczerze do Minervy, na co pani profesor zareagowała sztywnym skinięciem głowy, które miało oznaczać, że przyjęła podziękowanie.

— _**Tu mu będzie najlepiej — oświadczył stanowczo Dumbledore. — Jego ciotka i wuj będą mogli mu wszyst ko wytłumaczyć, kiedy trochę podrośnie. Napisałem do nich list.**_

Gdyby wzrok czarodziejów mógł zabijać, niczym ten należący do Bazyliszka, Albus Dumbledore leżałby już martwy na środku salonu, uśmiercony połączoną mocą trzech gorgon: Minervy, Lily i Jamesa. Ich zmrużone teraz groźnie oczy wyrażały mniejszą lub większą wściekłość, w zależności od osoby, od matki dziecka poczynając, a na pani profesor kończąc. Severus nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości, co do tego, iż żadnemu z nich nie spodobał się pomysł, by wyjawiać dziecku prawdę poprzez list zaadresowany do jego krewnych. Syriusz i Remus zresztą także byli tego niemniej świadomi, w przeciwieństwie do samego Albusa, który nie widząc w tym problemu, patrzył na nich z uprzejmym zdumieniem na twarzy. To z kolei tylko podsyciło gniew Potterów.

— Moja siostra i jej mąż powinni być ostatnimi osobami, którym ktoś tak inteligentny jak pan mógłby powierzyć tak ważne zadanie, jak uświadomienie mojego dziecka, iż jest czarodziejem! — wrzasnęła dziko Lily zrywając się na równe nogi. — Petunia nienawidzi magii! Tak samo jak jej mąż! Nie dość, że będą musieli go wychowywać, to jeszcze zrobią to w najgorszy możliwy sposób, cały czas poniżając i gardząc nim! — krzyczała dalej, chodząc przed oddzielającym ją od dyrektora niskim stoliczkiem. — Aż nie mogę uwierzyć, że mógłby pan być do tego stopnia nierozważny, by pozostawić uświadomienie mojego syna właśnie w ich gestii! Skoro już chciał pan zawrzeć to wszystko w liście, powinien pan sam mu go doręczyć, aby mieć pewność, że w ogóle dowie się, kim jest, zanim moja siostra wmówi mu nie wiadomo co!

Intensywnie zielone oczy Lily ciskały w tym momencie tak potężnymi gromami w Dumbledore'a, że już od dobrych kilkunastu minut powinien wić się z bólu na wyczarowanym przez siebie miękkim czerwonym fotelu w złote kropki. Powinien, bo jak na złość nic takiego się nie stało, mimo iż powietrze wokół zebranych niemal iskrzyło od magii, jaką w złości uwolniła z siebie kobieta.

— Pani Potter ma rację, Albusie — skwitowała sucho Minerva. — Ci mugole byli i są okropni, a z czasem będą jeszcze gorsi, jeżeli weźmiemy pod uwagę incydenty z przypadkową magią chłopca oraz zdanie państwa Dursley na temat wszystkiego, co nienaturalne — kontynuowała surowym tonem, w ogóle nie przejmując się tym, iż mówi nie dość, że do własnego przełożonego, to jeszcze do jednego z najpotężniejszych czarodziejów naszych czasów. — Określenie „brak zaufania" byłoby w tym momencie dużym niedopowiedzeniem, dyrektorze. Ci mugole zwyczajnie nie nadają się na odpowiednich opiekunów dla dziecka czarodziejów i śmiem twierdzić, że doskonale o tym wiesz.

— Żeby tylko! — sapnęła nadal wściekła Lily. — Petunia zrobiłaby wszystko, byleby tylko Harry nie dowiedział się, że jest czarodziejem! Znam ją wystarczająco dobrze, by wiedzieć, co zrobi, kiedy przyjdzie do niego list z Hogwartu, Dumbledore!

— Jeżeli myślisz, że pozwolę na to, aby mojemu synowi odmawiano wszystkiego w domu, w którym nie doczeka się ani grama miłości, to grubo się mylisz — warknął Rogacz, rozeźlony nie na żarty. — Harry to wesoły dzieciak. Nie pozwolę, aby cokolwiek na świecie zdmuchnęło ten radosny uśmiech z jego twarzy!

Albus tymczasem, nie mając szansy na jakąkolwiek obronę, westchnął jedynie ciężko i postanowił poczekać aż jego trzej oprawcy, bombardujący go oskarżeniami, wreszcie się uspokoją. Dopiero, kiedy stało się jasne, iż nic już więcej nie zostanie powiedziane, dyrektor odezwał się, miał nadzieję, ugodowym tonem.

— Proszę was, moi drodzy, o nie traktowanie mnie źle z powodu decyzji, których jeszcze nie podjąłem.

— Wystarczy mi samo to, że może pan je podjąć! — fuknęła Lily nadal zła, ale już na tyle spokojna, by powrócić do używania formy „pan" względem Albusa, o czym wcześniej w furii zapomniała, całkowicie skupiając się w pewnej chwili na wrzeszczeniu.

— Tak, to prawda, ale obdarzcie mnie chociaż odrobiną zaufania. Jestem pewien, że sam doskonale potrafię wyciągnąć wnioski z własnych błędów i bez waszej pomocy — ostatnie zdanie podkreślił ostro, tym samym sprawiając, że zarówno Potterowie, jak i Minerva zamilkli. Albus potrafił być przerażający, kiedy naprawdę chciał, zauważył Severus, dziwiąc się sile, jaką starszy czarodziej zawarł w swoich słowach. — Zamierzam to zrobić, uważnie analizując własne zachowanie, więc proszę o nieprzeszkadzanie mi.

— Dobrze... — westchnęła zawstydzona Lily, kiedy z powrotem zajmowała swój fotel.

— _**List? — powtórzyła profesor McGonagall, siadając z powrotem na murku. — Dumbledore, czy naprawdę sądzisz, że zdołasz im wszystko wyjaśnić w liście? Przecież ci mugole nigdy go nie zrozumieją! Będzie sławny... stanie się legendą... wcale bym się nie zdziwiła, gdyby odtąd ten dzień nazywano Dniem Harry'ego Pottera... będą o nim pisać książki... każde dziecko będzie znało jego imię!**_

— _**Święta racja — powiedział Dumbledore, spogląda jąc na nią z powagą ponad połówkami swoich szkieł. — Dość, by zawróciło w głowie każdemu chłopcu. Słynny, zanim nauczy się chodzić i mówić! Słynny z czegoś, czego nawet nie pamięta! Nie rozumiesz, że będzie lepiej, jak najpierw trochę podrośnie, a dopiero później dowie się o tym wszystkim?**_

— To i tak nie usprawiedliwia zamykania go z chorymi mugolami... — mruknął do siebie rozeźlony Syriusz. Jemu bowiem także się to wszystko nie podobało, ale mimo wszystko starał się brać przykład z Remusa, który pomimo swojej wilczej natury, potrafił zachować spokój w nawet najbardziej ekstremalnych warunkach. A skoro on potrafił, to Syriusz Black przecież też, prawda?

* * *

_W następnym odcinku:_

_Rozdział pierwszy część szósta — Pewnego zimowego wieczora_


	7. Rozdział Drugi cz I

**AN:** Ostatnio jeden z moich czytelników (tak, mówię o tobie **RitterC**) spytał mnie, czy rozważyłabym dalsze pisanie tego opowiadania. I w zasadzie muszę powiedzieć, że tak i nie. A to dlatego, że ja nigdy nie myślałam o nim jak o opowiadaniu, którego nigdy już nie będę kontynuować. Jestem po prostu leniem. I poszłam na studia, na których muszę dużo pisać. Czasem wręcz nie miałam czasu, a czasem po prostu mi się nie chciało nic pisać. I tak jakoś trwałam w tym stanie. Nadal w nim trwam, nie cieszcie się. To co dzisiaj tutaj wrzucam nie jest wcale niczym nowym. Ten kawałek miałam już napisany od roku, ale uznałam, że jest za krótki, żeby go publikować. Krótko mówiąc, kurzył się ponieważ czekałam aż zawieje mi wiatr w żagle. Chciałam jeszcze coś do niego dopisać, żeby jakoś zrównoważyć długość rozdziałów i ostatecznie poprzestać na dzieleniu ich maksymalnie na trzy części. No cóż, jak widać chyba mi się to nie uda. Lepiej już, żeby było dużo krótkich, niż jedno długie, ale na rok, prawda? To co? Zapraszam do czytania!

* * *

Po dwudziestu minutach słuchania, jak Albus siorbie swoją stanowczo zbyt słodką herbatę i patrzenia w jak obsceniczny sposób jego pokrzywione zęby obgryzają każde kolejne ciastko, wszyscy mieli dosyć. Dosyć tej ciszy i napięcia, jakie zawisło pomiędzy nimi jakiś czas temu, a którego Dumbledore zdawał się w ogóle nie zauważać. W przeciwieństwie do pozostałych bynajmniej nie siedział na szpilkach niczym wystraszony pierwszoroczny po przyłapaniu na łamaniu regulaminu, zamiast tego wylegując się w miękkim fotelu całkowicie niepasującym do wystroju salonu w domu Blacków. Można by nawet rzecz, że dyrektor zapomniał, iż wraz z nim w pomieszczeniu siedzą inne osoby, gdyby nie fakt, że co jakiś czas dyskretnie zerkał to na jedną to na drugą twarz, jakby oczekując wybuchu. A w końcu musiał on przecież nastąpić, bo nic nie było bardziej frustrujące niż sączenie herbaty, podczas gdy książka opisująca być może przyszłość ich wszystkich - wyłączając Jamesa i Lily, którzy już zostali uśmierceni - tylko czekała na to, aby wziąć ją do ręki i czytać dalej.

Atmosfera była gęsta, a napięcie z chwili na chwilę stawało się coraz bardziej nie do zniesienia, co odbijało się na spiętych sylwetkach osób siedzących na kanapie i fotelach wokół niezbyt wysokiego okrągłego stoliczka, obok którego już drugi raz pojawił się nieznany Syriuszowi skrzat - Skrzypek - by dolać herbaty do ozdobnego imbryczka. Swoją drogą chyba jedynie Albus był w stanie nazwać skrzata nieumiejącego grać na jakimkolwiek instrumencie, a już zwłaszcza na skrzypcach Skrzypkiem, chociaż to zawsze lepiej niż Skrzeczek, Wrzeszczyk, czy Piszczyk, z którymi Severus miał niezbyt miłe skojarzenia. Czasem zastanawiał się nawet czy wszystkie skrzaty domowe Malfoyów muszą koniecznie ranić uszy przybyszy swoim głosem. Jednak nie czas teraz na głupie dywagacje na temat dworu Lucjusza! Snape z reguły irytował się, gdy ktoś zbyt długo kazał mu na coś czekać, dokładnie tak jak Dumbledore w tej chwili, dlatego też nie było nic dziwnego w tym, iż w końcu nerwy mu puściły i prychnął głośno.

\- Dyrektorze, nie przyszliśmy tutaj, by raczyć się spokojnie twoją ziołową herbatką i zajadać ciastkami, więc czy mógłby pan łaskawie przerwać ten teatrzyk i powrócić do czytania? - odstawił swoją filiżankę z głośnym brzękiem, chcąc podkreślić, iż ma dosyć czekania. - I proszę nie myśleć sobie, że nagle stałem się miłośnikiem Potterów, skoro domagam się doczytania książki do końca. Ona nie opowiada tylko o Harrym Potterze, jakby pan raczył zapomnieć.

Rozbawiony jawnym zniecierpliwieniem niedawnego ucznia Dumbledore, postanowił mimo wszystko pójść mu na rękę i odstawić herbatę oraz talerz ciastek z powrotem na stolik.

\- Masz rację, Severusie. Trochę się zapomniałem. - uśmiechnął się delikatnie, po czym sięgnął po ułożoną okładką do góry książkę. - Ach tak, rozdział drugi brzmi "Znikająca szyba".

James i Lily popatrzyli na siebie, upewniając się, czy na pewno oboje myślą o tym samym. Obawa, która odmalowała się w ich oczach, oczywiście od razu zwróciła uwagę Syriusza i Remusa, którzy musieli to skomentować, bo przecież nie mogliby inaczej. Obojgu zależało na małym Harrym niemal tak samo, jak jego rodzicom, a przynajmniej oni tak mówili. Tak naprawdę ich zainteresowanie mieściło się w granicach normy, obowiązującej każdego dobrego wujka, dlatego też nie mogli mieć całkowitej pewności, co zrobiliby, a czego nie dla tego konkretnego dziecka.

\- Sądzicie, że chodzi o przypadkową magię Harry'ego? - Lupin popatrzył to na jedno to na drugie, jakby domyślał się, o czym myślą. - Sądzicie, że będzie aż tak źle?

\- A może być dobrze? - stwierdził zmartwiony James. - W towarzystwie trójki mugoli, którzy nienawidzą magii, może być tylko źle, o ile nie gorzej.

\- Jimmy... - Syriusz klepnął swojego przyjaciela w ramię, chcąc go w ten sposób jakoś pocieszyć. - Spokojnie, może naprawdę nie stanie się nic strasznego? Mugole też muszą mieć jakieś granice. Może będą się bali coś mu zrobić, bo jest czarodziejem?

\- Wątpię, Siri... - pokręciła głową Lily, wyręczając tym samym od odpowiedzi męża. - Petunia potrafi być koszmarna i nawet jeżeli nic złego mu nie zrobią, to nie będzie tam szczęśliwy. Ja też nigdy nie byłam szczęśliwa w towarzystwie swojej siostry, odkąd poszłam do Hogwartu. Wcześniej już była nie do zniesienia, ale po tym, jak okazało się, że ja jestem czarownicą, a ona nie, stała się jeszcze gorsza. Boję się, że zacznie wyładowywać się na Harrym!

James jeszcze bardziej zmarkotniał i jakby zamknął się w sobie. Zmartwienie widoczne na jego twarzy nie zmniejszyło się ani trochę, a chyba nawet pogłębiło. Jako świeżo upieczony ojciec, Potter naprawdę źle znosił to, iż jego synek będzie żył z tak koszmarnymi ludźmi.

\- Ekhm...

Ciche, ale dość wyraźne chrząknięcie Albusa zwróciło na niego uwagę pozostałych osób, do których sam zainteresowany uśmiechnął się wielkodusznie, jakby mówił "nie martwcie się na zapas", po czym spojrzał na tekst w książce i zaczął czytać.

\- _**Od czasu, gdy Dursleyowie znaleźli pod drzwiami swo jego siostrzeńca, minęło już prawie dziesięć lat, a Privet Drive wcale się nie zmieniło. Słońce wzeszło nad tym samym schludnym frontowym ogródkiem i oświetliło mo siężną czwórkę na drzwiach domu Dursleyów, a potem wśliznęło się do ich salonu, który był dokładnie taki sam, jak w ów wieczór, kiedy to w wieczornym dzienniku po jawiły się złowróżbne doniesienia o sowach.**_

\- O! No widzisz Jimmy? Nie jest tak źle! Na pewno któryś z nas, Remi albo ja, przyszedł do nich, zabrał Harry'ego i wszystko jest w porządku! - klasnął w dłonie nagle rozpromieniony Łapa.

\- W takim razie, czemu rozdział znów zaczyna się od Privet Drive? - spytała sceptycznie Lily. - Gdyby Harry'ego już tam nie było, pewnie kolejny rozdział opowiadałby o czymś innym.

\- Skąd możesz wiedzieć? Może właśnie mamy wpaść do środka, by odebrać im waszego synka? Nie możesz być tego pewna!

Lily zignorowała wymierzony w siebie oskarżycielsko palec Syriusza, postanawiając nie komentować tego zachowania nawet słowem i pozostawić wszystko Lupinowi, który już przymierzał się do puszczenia Blackowi sójki w bok.

\- Ał! Remi! Za co to?! - pomasował się po boku, patrząc na przyjaciela oskarżycielsko.

\- Pomyślałem, że uciszę cię, byśmy mogli się dowiedzieć, co tak naprawdę się wydarzy. - odparł nadzwyczaj pogodnie Remus, po czym spojrzał na Dumbledore'a. - Profesorze, proszę kontynuować.

\- Ależ z miłą rozkoszą. _**Ile czasu mi nęło, można się było zorientować tylko po fotografiach stojących na obramowaniu kominka. Dziesięć lat temu było tam mnóstwo zdjęć czegoś, co przypominało wielką, ró żową piłkę plażową w różnokolorowych czepkach...**_ \- w tym momencie zarówno Albus, jak i Syriusz roześmiali się. - _**...ale Dudley Dursley już dawno przestał być berbeciem i teraz fotografie przedstawiały tęgiego chłopca o jasnych włosach: a to na swoim pierwszym rowerze, a to na karuzeli w we sołym miasteczku, przy komputerze z ojcem czy w ramionach matki.**_

\- Czym jest ten.. kumputer? - zdziwił się Black. - Rower i karuzelę już widziałem. - tu wyszczerzył się do Jamesa. - Pamiętasz, Jimmy?

\- Pewnie, że pamiętam. - uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, ale nie tak radośnie, jak zwykle. - Zachwycaliśmy się nią, jak dzieci, a mieliśmy już ponad 15 lat.

Lily westchnęła ciężko, zastanawiając się, jakim prawem ci dwaj w ogóle stali się pełnoletni, biorąc pod uwagę ich niski poziom dojrzałości emocjonalnej, po czym parsknęła sama do siebie, kiedy wyobraziła sobie tych dwóch wesołków grasujących po parku rozrywki z taką samą werwą, jak setki dzieci mniejszych od nich o połowę. W pewnym momencie nawet przyszła jej do głowy wizja ich jako generałów dziecięcej armii, mającej na celu przejęcie wszystkich atrakcji, ale szybko pozbyła się go z głowy, wmawiając sobie, że jest za stara na takie dziecinne wyobrażenia. Dodatkowo, aby dodać sobie powagi, postanowiła upić łyk herbaty w sposób bardzo przypominający francuskie damy sprzed półwiecza.

\- Panie Potter, panie Black, czy mogliby panowie łaskawie przestać wspominać dawne czasy? - spytała na pozór uprzejmie Minerva. - Dyrektor Dumbledore nie czyta tej księgi, tylko i wyłącznie dla siebie, więc postarajcie się powstrzymać od przeszkadzania. - dodała surowiej.

\- Tak jest, pani profesor! - odpowiedzi zgodnie, a Syriusz nawet zasalutował, jak to dawniej zwykł robić, kiedy McGonagall go o coś "uprzejmie prosiła".

Kobieta jedynie zacisnęła usta w wąską linię, przekonując samą siebie, że wcale nie musi komentować ich dziecinnego zachowania. W głębi duszy natomiast śmiała się serdecznie, przypominając sobie wszystkie chwile, w których jej dwaj podopieczni udawali, iż nie mają na sumieniu żadnego kawału. - Lily później ci wyjaśni, czym jest ten cały koputer... – dodał Potter.

\- Komputer. – poprawiła go Lily, wywracając oczami.

\- Tak, tak. – zbył to machnięciem ręką.

\- _**W salonie nie było absolutnie nic, co by świadczyło, że w tym domu mieszka jeszcze jakiś inny chłopiec.**_

Syriusz oczywiście natychmiast zapomniał o swoim przyrzeczeniu i już miał się odezwać, kiedy poczuł klepnięcie w ramię. To Remus z niemal przymilnym uśmiechem starał się go uciszyć, dając w ten sposób szansę Albusowi na pociągnięcie myśli.

\- _**A jednak Harry Potter tam był i w tym momencie spał, choć nie miało to trwać długo. Ciotka Petunia już wstała i wkrótce rozległ się jej wrzaskliwy głos:**_

_**\- Wstawaj! Dosyć tego spania! Już! - Harry obudził się i podskoczył na łóżku. Ciotka znowu załomotała w drzwi.**_

_**\- Wstawać! - zaskrzeczała.**_

Lily i Severus instynktownie skrzywili się dokładnie w tym samym czasie. Doskonale pamiętali, jak straszliwie piskliwy głos miała Petunia, dlatego też byli w stanie wyobrazić sobie katusze, które przeżywał chłopiec, będąc codziennie budzonym w ten sposób. Co więcej, potrafili nawet ocenić skalę głosu pani Dursley pod kątem wysokości i poziomu hałasu, zupełnie jakby nie była człowiekiem, a wyjątkowo uciążliwym, skrzypiącym monocyklem.

* * *

**CDN**

_**...**_

* * *

_Niczego nie obiecuję, ale postaram się dopisać kolejny kawałek po sesji. Życzcie mi powodzenia! :)_


	8. Rozdział Drugi cz II

**AN:** Jestem oburzona tym, że nikt z was nie zwrócił mi wcześniej uwagi, że cały czas zmieniam miejsce, w którym nasi bohaterowie, czytają książkę. Naprawdę nie zauważyliście, że raz pisałam tak, jakby siedzieli w salonie w domu Dumbledore'a, a raz tak jakby się znajdowali w domu Blacków? Ja to zauważyłam z opóźnieniem, bo przed dodaniem ostatniej notki przeczytałam pobieżnie poprzedni rozdział i mi to umknęło. No, ale dobra. Niech wam będzie, że ciężko to wyłapać, jak się tak długo czeka na wpisy. Moja wina. Moja wina. Moja bardzo wielka wina. Przepraszam i zapraszam!

Rozdział dedykowany **Cassie McKinley**, której komentarz sprawił, że zrobiło mi się ciepło na sercu.

* * *

\- _**Harry usłyszał jej kroki zmierzające w kierunku kuchni, a potem brzęk patelni stawianej na kuchence. Przetoczył się na plecy i próbował przypomnieć sobie sen, z którego go wyrwano. To był dobry sen. Był w nim latający motocykl.**_

\- Pamięta to? - sapnęła Lily, po czym zerknęła na Jamesa. - Myślisz, że...

Potter pokiwał ponuro głową. Tak, Harry mógł mieć mgliste wspomnienie z chwili ich śmierci, skoro motocykl Syriusza pojawił się w jego śnie. James nie mógł tylko pojąć, dlaczego o tym nie zapomniał. Czy los naprawdę potrafił być aż tak okrutny, by przypominać dziecku w snach o dniu, w którym stracił rodziców? Fakt, Harry nie mógł wiedzieć, że to stało się naprawdę, ale mimo wszystko...

Ze stanu skupienia wytrącił Pottera delikatny głos Dumbledore'a, który czytał dalej, nie zwracając na nich zbytniej uwagi, a przynajmniej takie sprawiał wrażenie.

\- _**Harry miał dziwne wrażenie, że śniło mu się to nie po raz pierwszy.**_

_**Ciotka powróciła pod drzwi.**_

_**\- Wstałeś już? - zapytała.**_

_**\- Prawie - odpowiedział Harry.**_

_**\- No to wstawaj, chcę, żebyś przypilnował bekonu. I żeby mi się nie przypalił! Są urodziny Dudziaczka i wszy stko ma być jak należy!**_

Lily zacisnęła dłonie na rąbkach swoich szat, starając się udać zewnętrzny spokój, pomimo wzburzonych myśli. "No tak." - pomyślała gorzko. "Urodziny Dudleya nie mogły przecież minąć bez echa, skoro mieszkał z nimi Harry." Tunia musiała zrobić z tego szopkę ku chwale własnego syna, aby upokorzyć i zasmucić _obce _dziecko, które przecież na pewno nie obchodziło urodzin. Petunia by na to nie pozwoliła. Zawsze była mściwa. Miejscami nawet gorsza niż niejeden Ślizgon. Jednak przez to także w jakiś pokręcony sposób żałosna w swym samozaparciu.

Lily wbrew swojej własnej woli i uczuciom, współczuła siostrze. A nawet poniekąd litowała się nad nią. Żal ściskał jej serce, gdy patrzyła na jej usilne, ale bezowocne próby zdyskredytowania jej w oczach rodziców i rówieśników z podwórka na jednym z wielu osiedli w mieście Cokeworth, gdzie mieszkali. To przez nią Lily musiała odciąć się od świata mugoli raz na zawsze, a mimo to... nie była zła. Smutna, ale nie zła. Ponieważ w jakiś trudny do wyjaśnienia sposób Petunia pomogła jej odkryć prawdę.

Tak, Petunia nigdy nie kryła się ze swoimi uczuciami i to było uspokajające. Zawiść ukazywała jej prawdziwy charakter, a te wszystkie podchody sprawiły, że Lily zrozumiała, iż każdy potrafi schować się za milutką maską, lecz nie wszyscy umieją pokazać, kim tak naprawdę są. W pewien sposób Petunia i Severus byli przez to do siebie podobni, chociaż nigdy nie zamierzała wspomnieć Snape'owi, że w ogóle coś takiego pomyślała. Na pewno by się wściekł, słysząc coś takiego, ponieważ nie znosił jej siostry. Z wzajemnością.

Prawdą jednak było, że on tak samo, jak Petunia nigdy nie krył swojej niechęci, przez co Lily czuła się bezpieczniej. Wiedziała, czego może się po nim spodziewać, tak samo dobrze, jak wiedziała, do czego zdolna jest Petunia. Może to pokręcone, ale tak właśnie było i to dlatego tak ceniła ich znajomość. Ponieważ Severus nigdy jej nie okłamał. A przynajmniej tak jej się wydawało.

\- _**Harry jęknął.**_

_**\- Co powiedziałeś? - warknęła przez drzwi jego ciotka.**_

_**\- Nic, nic...**_

_**Urodziny Dudleya - jak mógł o tym zapomnieć!**_

\- W sumie to mu się nie dziwię. - stwierdził Syriusz, wzruszając ramionami. - Też pewnie z chęcią bym o tym zapomniał.

\- Ty zapominasz o wszystkim, Syriuszu. Nawet na własny pogrzeb byś się spóźnił. - skomentował Remus.

\- Lunio ma rację. Zawsze zapominasz o wszystkim, nawet o ważnych rzeczach. Czy to czasem nie na ciebie musiałem czekać dodatkową godzinę, bo zapomniałeś obrączek? - brew Jamesa powędrowała w górę, a usta rozciągnęły się w lekko złośliwym uśmiechu.

\- Odczepcie się... - wyburczał obrażonym tonem Black. - To nie moja wina, że mam słabą pamięć!

\- Harry najwyraźniej zaraził się tym od ciebie, chociaż ja też pewnie nie chciałabym pamiętać dnia urodzin osoby, która mnie nie znosi. - tym razem to Lily zabrała głos. - Tyle że w takiej sytuacji trudno o czymś takim zapomnieć. Petunia robi z tego straszny cyrk. - dodała rzeczowo.

\- Jakby co najmniej mieli obchodzić dzień narodzin samego Merlina. - zdziwił się James.

\- Wątpię, aby chciała coś podobnego obchodzić, ale coś w tym jest.

Tymi słowami Lily zakończyła rozmowę i spojrzała na dyrektora, który w międzyczasie powrócił do pałaszowania ciastek i właśnie się od nich oderwał, by kontynuować. Aż dziw bierze, że w ogóle zorientował się, iż skończyli rozmawiać, skoro był aż tak zajęty jedzeniem.

\- _**Zwlókł się z łóżka i zaczął szukać skarpetek. Znalazł je pod łóżkiem i zanim włożył, wyciągnął z jednej pająka. Harry był przyzwyczajony do pająków, bo w komórce pod scho dami było ich pełno, a tam właśnie sypiał.**_

Po tym oświadczeniu Dumbledore zamilkł, jak zaklęty, pozwalając by zapadła niewygodna cisza. Trwała ona jednak zaledwie kilka minut, gdyż zaraz została przerwana wybuchem wrzasków, skierowanych głównie na Albusa, który starał się bronić przed nimi, lecz z marnym skutkiem. Kakofonia wyzwisk pod adresem rodziny Dursleyów pewnie nie miałaby końca, gdyby nie czar uciszający rzucony na całe zgromadzenie przez Skrzypka. Syriusz przez chwilę krzyczał coś jeszcze bezgłośnie, aż w końcu postanowił odpuścić. Atmosfera jednak nie zmieniła się zbytnio. Zarówno Potterowie, jak i reszta byli oburzeni odkryciem, z tym że Lily i James jako rodzice odczuwali raczej coś na wzór furii. Aż dziw, że szafki ponownie nie wyleciały w powietrze. Ale to pewnie także zasługa Skrzypka, który niczym strażnik trzymał rękę na pulsie, patrząc na wszystkich surowo swoimi wielkimi, szklistymi oczami. Z charakteru mógł nieco przypominać swego właściciela. Był tak samo ekscentryczny i działał wedle własnego uznania, jak on, co biorąc pod uwagę zwyczaje skrzatów domowych nie miało praktycznie racji bytu. W tej sytuacji jednak wydawało się jak najbardziej na miejscu.

\- Skrzypek nie chciał uciszać państwa, ale zadaniem Skrzypka jest pilnowanie porządku, więc Skrzypek zrobił tak jak pan Dumbledore kazał! - zaświergotało stworzenie głosem, którego brzmienie od biedy można by porównać do dźwięku, jaki wydawałby z siebie przejechany kanarek, gdyby jakimś cudem przetrwał ów wypadek.

\- Dobrze się spisałeś Skrzypku. - odparł uprzejmie Dumbledore. - Chociaż ta sytuacja wcale nie była gorsza od poprzednich, na które nie zareagowałeś.

\- Ależ była, Dumbledore sir! - zaskrzeczało stworzenie, sprawiając, że Albus uniósł zdziwiony brwi. - Skrzypek jest wrażliwy na magię jak inne skrzaty, dlatego Skrzypek wiedział, że powinien coś zrobić! Skrzypek wyczuł bardzo dużo magii, dlatego Skrzypek ją usunął! Meble niezbyt dobrze znoszą magię, Dumbledore sir, ale meble da się naprawić, a czarodzieja nie... - zakończył, delikatnie potrząsając swoją małą głową.

\- Rozumiem. Chciałeś wszystkich ochronić. To przynajmniej wyjaśnia, dlaczego nic w pomieszczeniu nie uległo zniszczeniu. - uśmiechnął się do skrzata. - Dobrze się spisałeś, Skrzypku.

\- Skrzypek cieszy się, że może pomagać panu Dumbledorowi!

Po tych słowach ucieszony skrzat zniknął z cichym pyknięciem... w przeciwieństwie do wyrazów jawnej wrogości na twarzach państwa Potter i Syriusza oraz rozczarowania, które dało się wyczytać z min Minervy i Remusa. Nawet Severus wydawał się zdegustowany, sądząc po zmrużonych oczach i ostrym spojrzeniu. Widząc to Dumbledore westchnął ciężko. Doskonale rozumiał, skąd wzięła się ich złość i uważał, że była uzasadniona, jednak czy naprawdę mieli prawo obwiniać go za coś, co prawdopodobnie by zrobił, gdyby Potterowie zginęli? Wcześniej Albus uważał, że nie, lecz teraz miał wątpliwości. Z każdym przeczytanym słowem bowiem zaczynał nabierać przekonania, iż powinien wycofać się z walki z Voldemortem i przekazać pałeczkę młodszym, licząc na to, że podejmą lepsze, słuszniejsze decyzje. Tylko czy mieliby oni na tyle odwagi, by w krytycznym momencie zadecydować o poświęceniu czyjegoś szczęścia, jeżeli miałoby to uratować miliony istnień? To pytanie nie dawało mu spokoju już od dłuższego czasu, ponieważ właśnie brak jednoznacznej odpowiedzi na nie zniechęcał go do usunięcia się cień.

\- Uspokójcie się, proszę. - Albus nie starał się nawet udawać, że nie jest tym wszystkim zmęczony. - Rozumiem, że nie jesteście zadowoleni z decyzji, które prawdopodobnie podjąłbym, gdyby was zabrakło. - tu popatrzył na wlepiających w niego mordercze spojrzenia Lily i Jamesa. - I zdaję sobie sprawę, że macie pełne prawo się na mnie gniewać, lecz czy naprawdę warto robić to teraz? Jeszcze nic z tego, o czym słuchacie, się nie wydarzyło i dzięki temu, że to czytamy, prawdopodobnie się nie wydarzy.

Nieufność podopiecznych niemal zabolała Albusa, gdy ujrzał ją w oczach swoich drogich uczniów. Od lat nikt nie spojrzał na niego w podobny sposób. Bardzo się starał, aby żadna droga mu osoba nie mogła już w niego zwątpić, a mimo to Minerva i Severus wydawali się nie wierzyć w to, iż chciał dla wszystkich dobrze, co tylko jeszcze bardziej go zasmuciło. Do tej pory żył w przekonaniu, że udało mu się osiągnąć coś na wzór pewności, iż nigdy już nikogo nie zawiedzie. Jak widać mylił się.

Przez większość czasu Dumbledore zachowywał się niczym mędrzec, który nigdy nie popełnia błędów i zawsze wskazuje właściwą drogę błądzącym. Dopiero teraz tak naprawdę Albus zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie tylko inni wierzyli w tę iluzję, ale także on sam, mimo iż wiedział, do czego tak naprawdę jest zdolny. Posiadał ogromną wiedzę, moc i doświadczenie, więc niedaleko mu było do mędrca, a mimo to nie był nim. W jakimś stopniu nadal pozostał tym samym Albusem Dumbledorem, który przed osiemdziesięcioma laty sprawiał, że ludzie wokół niego skakali niczym tresowane zwierzęta. Tym samym, który wraz z Gelertem wyznawał maksymę "dla większego dobra", niezależnie od tego, ile istnień miałaby ona pozbawić przyszłości.

Cisza przedłużała się, a Dumbledore nadal niczego nie mówił, pogrążony w głębokiej zadumie, podczas gdy reszta zaczęła się już powoli niecierpliwić. Cóż, trudno im się dziwić, skoro nadal byli pod działaniem zaklęcia skrzata i nie mogli wydobyć z siebie głosu. Wtedy jakby na zawołanie Albus wreszcie drgnął i obrzucił wszystkich uważnym spojrzeniem, by następnie, jakby uświadamiając sobie swój błąd, skierować na nich różdżkę po kolei zdejmując z każdego czar uciszający.

\- Wybaczcie, zupełnie zapomniałem. - wyjaśnił, kiedy zdjął zaklęcie z ostatniej osoby.

\- Już myślałam, że pozwolisz nam milczeć na wieki, Albusie. - odparła zgryźliwie Minerva, niezbyt zadowolona z tego, że tak długo znajdowała się pod wpływem czaru, po czym dodała łagodniej. - Czy wszystko w porządku? Wyglądałeś, jakbyś błądził myślami gdzieś daleko.

\- Ach, tak, tak. To nic takiego. Po prostu coś sobie przypomniałem.

* * *

**CDN**

**_..._**

* * *

_To nie jest świeżo napisany tekst. Bo widzicie, kiedy zamierzałam dla was napisać kolejny rozdział, zorientowałam się, że czegoś mi brakuje. W końcu okazało się, że kolejne trzy strony miałam zapisane w pliku o tej samej nazwie, ale znajdującym się w zupełnie innym folderze. Dzisiaj go znalazłam, poprawiłam i wstawiłam w ramach obiecanego rozdziału. Mam nadzieję, że mnie nie zamordujecie za zbytnie odbieganie od tekstu książek._


	9. INFORMACJA O ZMIANACH

Do wszystkich zainteresowanych, czyli głównie moich kochanych czytelników!

Niedawno Cambiare doczekało się swoistego przełomu w swoim życiu. Mianowicie, załatwiłam sobie betę, która od teraz będzie patrzeć na wszystkie rozdziały zanim je w ogóle opublikuję. Jedyną niedogodnością dla was, moich czytelników, jest jednak to, że umówiłam się z Agrat na betowanie rozdziałów po kolei, co oznacza, że nie będę publikować nowych rozdziałów, dopóki nie zbetujemy całości. A przynajmniej tak powinno być.

Z drugiej strony zastanawiam się, czy po prostu nie publikować rozdziałów dalej i po prostu je później odrestaurowywać. Rodzi to jednak problem dla czytelnika, ponieważ będzie musiał później przeczytać rozdział jeszcze raz, żeby odnotować naniesione zmiany.

Sama w sumie nie wiem, co mam zrobić. Zwłaszcza gdy wezmę pod uwagę fakt, że cała część trzecia rozdziału pierwszego została podzielona przeze mnie na mniejsze rozdziały. Każdy rozdział dodatkowo dostał swój tytuł z racji tego, iż publikując ten tekst na forum Imaginarium, jakoś naszło mnie, żeby je jakoś fajnie ponazywać. Oczywiście tutaj także te zmiany zostaną uwzględnione. Zajmę się ponownym wstawieniem rozdziałów, gdy już zostaną poprawione przez Agrat i przeze mnie.

Poza tym mam dla was tylko informację taką, że Prolog jest już gotowy i od teraz możecie go przeczytać już w nowszej, poprawionej wersji.

Mam nadzieję, że nie jesteście bardzo na mnie źli. Jeżeli tak, to chyba kupię schron przeciwatomowy, żeby jakoś przetrwać.

Miłego czytania poprawionego rozdziału życzę!

I dużo cierpliwości do mnie i mojego lenistwa.


End file.
